


Should We Regret Our Decision?: a P!ATD fan fiction

by MyMellody19



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004-2006 Panic! At the Disco, Bromantic activities, Forced Masturbation, Group Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Intersex Ryan Ross (please don't kill me), Jacking off your buddy, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Doll, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Mind Games, Omorashi, Orgy, People probably like that stuff???, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Ryan menstruates (don't kill me please), Ryden, Some freaky voodoo shit, Some on the side Spyan aaayyy, Spanking, Sprent, There are people actually into that stuff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is bored and goes out to buy a game similar to Trivial Pursuit. Eventually, Ryan, Brent and Brendon find it and have some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The following contains explicit situations (fetish related things, a sexual game, etc.). Don’t like? Don’t read. This has the original members and NONE of this is true. This is ALL a work of fiction and it shall be treated as such. If you don’t like any of the things mentioned, leave right now. Everyone else, enjoy.

*Spencer’s POV*

 

Just another day at the house. Of course Brendon’s out somewhere with some of his friends, my best friend Ryan’s sleeping, and Brent’s just laying down on the couch next to me. Me? I’m just about to go out for a little while, just to get some fresh air. I walked down to this one weird shop that I found a while ago. The guy working there seems pretty cool, I guess. As I was browsing the store, I came across this sketchy box. I picked it up to look at it closely, and it was some sort of weird board game. It’s similar to Trivial Pursuit...except the name’s different. I walked over to the worker to pay for it. He asked me, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I did.” I paid for the thing and the guy looked at me as if he wanted to warn me about something. I asked, “Yo, do you have a problem or somethin’?”

He replied, “Sir, if I may inform you, this isn’t your average board game.”

I asked skeptically, “Not the average board game, huh?” He shook his head. “Then what is it?”

The clerk explained, “That game you just bought is a game that you can’t stop playing until everyone reaches a certain point.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “C’mon, man! Get to the damn point! What’s so bad about this game you just sold me?”

He replied, “Okay, okay! It’s an extremely sexual game. I just want you to be careful if you play this game solo, with a buddy, or with multiple people.”

I blushed wildly. “I will, sir. Thank you.” I walked back to the house with the game tucked under my arm. I went into Ryan’s room cautiously and slid the box under his bed and walked back out to the living room to snuggle with Brent. I slid under the blanket so I could nuzzle into his chest. I trailed a hand down to slap his ass and gave him a kiss. Ryan came out of his room with a card in his hand and he didn't seem too thrilled. I said to him, “Hey, Ry….see you finally woke up.” 

Ryan asked me sharply, “Spencer, what did you slide underneath my bed while I was napping, huh?” 

“It was just something I found, Ry. Chill. You’re overreacting,” I said calmly. He took me to his room and closed the door. I asked quietly, “Ryan, what’s up? About to start your period or something?” 

He retorted, “And what relevance does my menstrual cycle have with this box you slid underneath my bed?” Ryan held up one of the cards that was in the box. He began to say, “And this card says...it says…” Ryan finished, “I-It says...m….m...masturbate!” That was when I saw that game’s power unravel. I watched Ryan’s face flush that perfect shade of red and he laid back on his bed, trying not to expose himself to me. He choked out, “D-Don’t look!”

I asked, “Why?”

He replied shakily, “You know exactly why, Spencer.” Ryan said in embarrassment, “It’s because I have some abnormal parts down there.” He blushed. “I-It’s embarrassing.”

I offered, “Yo...I can help you out with that, Ry.” I crawled on top of him. “Just trust me...okay? I know you’re a little different down there. That doesn’t bother me.” I whispered in his ear, “Open your legs. You’re gonna feel so good.” He bashfully opened his legs, exposing himself to me and I admired his beautiful body. Whoa...my best friend has a sweet figure, I thought. Those curves are beautiful...his hips look so sweet and his ass is so round and voluptuous. I looked down at his modesty and licked my lips. And his puss under that cock looks so damn delicious. I wanna eat him out. I wonder what it looks like when he’s pissed his pants. Fuck...that hot piss making him so sopping wet. I placed my hand on his stomach to feel a huge pulsing bladder bulge. I looked down at his soft, silky smooth legs. Such milky white skin. Man, am I glad he shaves his legs...and those thigh-high socks he has on are really cute. They look so soft. I began to massage his thighs, being careful not to hurt him.

Ryan moaned out, “F-Fuuuccckkk...please...I’m so desperate for that magic touch.” I went down to rub his cock to get him to moan more. He choked out, “I-I feel so hot right now.”

I whispered, “That means you’re in heat, cutie.” I rubbed his hips and I got a weird reaction out of him. I added, “And you’re gonna start your period...feel any cramps?”

He nodded. “Yeah...a little. It hurts.” I read the card again and it resulted in me involuntarily throwing myself next to my friend on the bed, taking my pants off and beginning to rub myself. After a while, I could feel Ryan shaking badly. He said quietly, “S-Spencer….h-hold my hand. Please. I’m close.”

I shuddered. “Gladly...I’m close too.” I squeezed his hand, sweating and making the bed start rocking more as I continued to touch myself. I lazily watched Ryan come violently while he began to sob uncontrollably. After I came with a grunt, I gave Ryan a hug, stroking his long hair. I whispered, “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying, Ry?”

Ryan sniffled. “B-Because it felt so good...and I feel guilty right now.”

“Why the guilt, Ryan?” 

He replied, “B-Brendon will find out about this and I’m afraid he’ll be angry with me!” I held him close to my body as he broke down in sobs.

I said, “Ryan, I won’t tell him, okay? This is just between us. You have nothing to worry about.” I handed him a box of tissues. “Here. Dry your eyes, Ryro. Don’t cry.” Then I realized that he’s getting all moody and emotional because he’s about to start bleeding. I heard Brendon walking in the house and I quickly put my pants back on so he wouldn’t get suspicious. He knocked on the door. I called out, “Come in, Brendon!”

Brendon said cheerfully, “Yo! What’s going on, guys?” That was when Ryan broke down and sobbed some more, holding his stomach. Brendon asked him, “Babe, what’s the matter?” 

I whispered in Brendon’s ear, “Ryan’s about to start his period. He’s got bad cramps. That’s what’s wrong.” Ryan started breathing in short and detached pants. I blushed. “I suggested a few things that he could do to make them go away.” 

He blushed wildly. “O-Oh. That time of the month, huh? Well, I’ll make sure Ry’s not bothered when it comes.” Brendon noticed the box sticking out from underneath Ryan’s bed. He poked the box. “What’s in the box, guys?”

Ryan choked out, “D-Don’t touch that! You don’t know what its power can do!” Brendon started examining the cards and blushed at what some of them said. Ryan gulped. “Brendon, please don’t read any of them out loud...i-it’s embarrassing.”

Brendon smirked. “Oh, I know this game. This one’s been out for a few years...pretty hard to find in person.” He said to Ryan, “Ryan, masturbate again for us. I want to see how you do it.” Ryan hesitated and refused to do it again. Brendon said lowly, “Ryan, masturbate. I want to see you masturbate. Now do it.” Ryan obeyed and started masturbating again for Brendon’s amusement. He licked his lips. “Man, Ry...that puss you got underneath that cock looks delicious and so juicy.” 

Ryan moaned out, his eyes now completely closed so he wouldn’t feel as embarrassed. I watched Ryan’s face flush and I blushed hard just watching him. The way he’s playing with himself is a pretty interesting sight. It didn’t take him very long to come again. I watched the sweet cum drip out of him and onto his sheets. He opened his eyes and covered himself with the blanket so he could slide his very short shorts back on. They’re barely covering his ass, they’re so short. He looked at Brendon, his hazel eyes burning with all that lust. “What do you want me to do now, Master?” 

Brendon pulled out another card and read it to himself. He said, “Baby doll, I would like for you to wet your shorts.” Ryan obviously obeyed him and got out of his bed to give Brendon what he wants. He commanded, “Now crouch. No crossing your legs. You’re allowed to hold yourself. If you leak even a couple drops, I want you to stand up with your legs shoulder width apart and I want you to wet yourself. Hold it until I tell you that you can soak yourself.” Ryan did exactly what Brendon told him to do. Man, this game is intense. Ryan was beginning to struggle and he had no choice but to stand up and cross his smooth legs. Brendon growled. “I thought I told you not to cross your legs! You’re not being very obedient. I guess I’ll have to make this more difficult for you.” I saw that Brendon made it more difficult for Ryan to keep it in. It got to the point where he started crying.

Ryan begged him, “P-P-Please, Master! I need to go so bad. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it!” A weak stream began trickling down his legs of silk and drip onto the floor, making him sob. “Please, Master...let me go! I can’t hold it...I-I can’t take it anymore!” Ryan whimpered. “I-It hurts so bad!”

Brendon growled again. “Hold it in, you disobedient little brat.” Ryan started to leak again, letting it slowly seep into his thigh-high socks. He said in an intimidating voice, “You piss all over yourself before I tell you to and you’re getting spanked. I’m not joking.” 

“Master, I…!” Ryan started sobbing harder as he involuntarily began pissing himself. He was literally shaking because he really had to go. The steam was so noticeable...I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. Ryan was sobbing so hard as he just kept going. He choked out, “I-I’m so sorry, Brendon! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…!” 

Brendon said quietly, “Baby...it’s okay. I’ll help you clean up after you’re done going.” He snapped his fingers and the mess was all cleaned...and it looked like nothing happened. Brendon held Ryan close. “Ssssssshhhh….it’s okay, doll. Not your fault you couldn’t hold it anymore. I’m not mad.” He added, “You’re still getting spanked though for not listening to me.”

He whispered, “Spank me, Master. I’ve been a bad...bad...bad little dollie. Spank me hard, Master.” Brendon put him on his hands and knees and began spanking him. He admired him, rubbing his ass that was almost maraschino cherry red because of how hard he was spanking him. Ryan obviously likes it because every single time Brendon slapped him, he let out a lewd moan. 

“Wow...you’ve got such a sweet voluptuous ass.” 

Ryan giggled. “I love it when you spank me, Master.” I blushed and walked out of the room, taking the box with me.

 

*Ryan’s POV* 

 

Brendon was giving me a so-called “punishment”, though I actually like getting spanked. It’s especially intense right now because that time of the month is coming soon. I felt the last slap from Brendon’s hand and I knew that I’d be hurting for a little while. My bladder filled up without any warning while Brendon was spanking me and I naturally just tried to hold it so I wouldn’t get any more spankings. Brendon felt the huge pulsing bump on my lower stomach that’s not usually there and whispered, “Press that sweet ass up against me and you’re more than welcome to piss all over yourself.” I did exactly what he told me, but it was more than I thought. I pressed against him repeatedly, moaning so quietly that he could barely hear me. He said lowly, “Behave yourself, whore.” I stopped and I squeezed my thighs together tighter. “You can go now. Just let it out right here.” He added with a giggle, “I didn’t know you’d fill up again while I was punishing you, baby doll.” I automatically relaxed and pissed all over myself, moaning and shaking as I did so. The insanely warm liquid gushed out of me, soaking my shorts completely, and drenching my thigh-high socks. When I was done, Brendon just looked down at the huge puddle I made. He whispered, “Good job, doll. Now sit in it.” I sat in my warm mess and shifted around in it for Brendon’s amusement.

I stood up in front of him, peeled my sopping wet shorts down to my knees and revealed my dripping panties, giggling. “I made such a big mess, Master. My cute panties are dripping and so warm...mmmmmmppphhh.” I asked him innocently, “Did I do a good job, Master?” 

Brendon nodded. “Yeah...you did great, baby doll.” He admired my now piss-drenched polka-dot panties. “I’ve always wanted to know what these cute panties would look like drenched.” I peeled them off and cleaned myself up. I quickly put on some clean clothes, not even caring that Brendon was still in here. He said, “I think it’s Brent’s turn to do laundry, from what I can remember.” 

“I think so too.” We walked out of my room to the living room.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

I snuck into Ryan’s room to get his freshly soaked clothes to do something with them. I might as well have some fun with it for a little while. I went into my room and locked the door so nobody would come in. I rubbed his piss soaked short shorts on my cock, moaning at the feeling of it on me. It wasn’t very warm now, which was a bit of a disappointment. I decided to piss in them to warm them up. They’re warmer now, which is good. I ended up coming all over them and put them in a separate bag because I was slightly ashamed of what I just did. To continue my sinning, I put his soaked panties on my face. I thought, Oh my god. I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. What am I gonna tell Ryan? I can’t tell him that I rubbed his piss soaked shorts all over my dick, or that I put his panties on my face! He’ll be too embarrassed to even look at me if I told him! I pulled myself together and took his clothes to wash them, feeling my face getting hotter and hotter by every single minute I was in there. After I put the soiled clothes in the wash, I washed off any evidence on my face so it wouldn’t smell. Ryan was in the living room with Brent and Brendon, who weren’t aware of what I just did. I sat down next to Ryan.

He said, “Hey, Spence. Doing okay?” I nodded. “Alrighty. You just looked like something was bothering you.”

I shook my head. “Nothing’s wrong, Ry. I just needed some time to take care of some things.” He randomly kissed me on the cheek out of nowhere. I know he bought it. So that’s good. Ryan got up for some reason, and I just couldn’t help but salivate at the sight of that ass bouncing around in those soft and light short-shorts. Man, his legs look so silky smooth...and milky. He went into the laundry room to put something in the dryer, which made me go into panic mode. I thought, He better not stay in there for too long...oh no...he’s gonna find out about what I’ve done! Ryan came back out to the living room and I just mentally sighed in relief. When he looked straight at me again, I felt the color in my face drain.

“Spencer, is there something you’re hiding from me?” he asked. I gulped, thinking about the worst that could happen. “Because I see the word panic written all over you.”

I gulped. “N-N-No! I’m not hiding anything from you, Ryro! You must be getting the wrong impression.”

Ryan replied, “Okay? Why are you so damn panicky around me all of a sudden, hmm?” I blushed wildly and hid my face in embarrassment. “Spencer, what’s really going on?” It’s really eating at me, so I might as well come clean with it. I took him to his room to tell him. He asked me, “Did you do something bad?”

This is just going to keep eating me alive if I don’t tell him. I sighed and held his hands. “Ryan...I took your wet clothes to wash them, but I took them with me to my room and jacked off with your shorts and I put your underwear on my face! I feel horrible for doing that! I didn’t mean to do it...something told me to do it and I don’t even know how it happened!” I panicked. “I’m so sorry, Ryan!”

Ryan just laughed. “That’s what you were hiding from me? That’s all?” I nodded, ashamed of myself. He said, “Spence...I know certain things really...excite you. There are things that excite me too! I actually like pissing myself! It feels amazing...I even enjoy getting spanked.” He added, “Spencer, I’m into some kinky shit too. Don’t think that I would stop being your friend because you’re into certain things. That’s what brings us closer...talking about things like this.” 

“R-Really? Wow...that’s not what I was expecting.” I laughed. I whispered in his ear, “I actually enjoyed watching you masturbate...it’s so interesting. Rubbing that hard clit...fingering that sopping wet puss...you’ve got a pretty unique body.” I brushed my hands all over his curves. “And you have a beautiful one, at that.” I whispered, “I know your cock’s getting hard, Ryan. You want me, don’t you?”

Ryan replied, “I-I’m a virgin, Spencer. I’m not ready for sex.”

I smirked. “Ironic, knowing that you have some pretty kinky fetishes. You call Brendon ‘Master’ and stuff. You like getting spanked. Not only that, I know you love getting tied up.” 

“Spencer, I’m not having sex with you. I’m keeping my legs closed until I’m ready. I know you can respect that. Brendon does.”

 

*Brent’s POV* 

 

I was in the room I share with Spencer and I noticed a box sticking out from underneath my bed. I took the box out and I set up the game myself to see what it is. The weirdest thing happened...and the cards changed from partner cards to solo cards. I thought, What the hell just happened to the cards? I shrugged and just kept playing. I got a little more suspicious about what Spencer got...because the cards all say sexual things. All the cards say something sexual. I got to one which told me to take off my pants and it made me involuntarily take them off, throwing them on the floor. I thought again, Imagine if we were all playing it. That’d be so fucking awkward. This game automatically made me throw it off my bed and start masturbating. I heard a knock on the door and I said, “D-Don’t come in right now! You’re not gonna like what you see, trust me.” I saw the door handle turn and I threw the blanket over myself and kept touching myself. I felt my eyes close shut and my mouth let out lewd moans. The person who walked in on me was Spencer. I choked out, “S-Spencer, d-don’t look! I-It’s embarrassing...I don’t want you to see me like this.” He closed the door behind him and locked it. 

Spencer smirked at my current state. “I can help you with your little problem, Brent.” He picked up the game pieces and put them back on the bed before touching me in a way that I’m not really used to, but I like it. I moaned shakily in his ear. “You like this, don’t you, Brent? Well...I’m gonna make you feel really good. It might hurt a little, but you’ll love it.” I knew that he was super horny when he walked in. Spencer got on top of me and began massaging me all over while licking my neck, making me moan. He grabbed a bottle and squeezed out something that sounded similar to shampoo. He whispered, “I need to get in here, man. I got the lube right here.” Before I knew it, he stuck his fingers inside of me, one by one. I silently winced at the burn and the stretch.

I gulped. “H-Hurts...Spence, do you have any dignity left?”

Spencer smiled. “Well, Brent, that’s a great question. I actually don’t know anymore.” He whispered in my ear, “You want this dick inside of you?” I knew his pants were off and he was hard. “I’ll stop if it hurts you too much.” I nodded and closed my eyes, not even caring that Spence was obviously in heat. He moaned shakily. “F-Fuuuccckkk...I’m in heat so bad…”

I chuckled. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have bought that weird ass game.” I asked him, “What’s your deal with Roo lately, huh?”

He replied, “I turn into a dog in heat when it’s around that time for him. I don’t know why, but it excites me. Probably because he gets super horny.”

I blushed. “Don’t tell me you want him to bleed all over you or something.” He started laughing. I added, “Spin, you’ve got some creepy fetishes, I swear. But who am I to talk? I like some freaky and kinky shit too.” I pulled him closer to me. “If you want to fuck me so bad, then fuck me.” Well, I guess I got more than I bargained for this time. I felt him stretching me out and pushing himself in and out of me. At first it really hurt and I was in semi-obvious pain, but I grew to enjoy it. Spencer’s pretty...ummm...well-sized for the way his body is. I felt myself slowly tearing, but the pleasure I was getting from it was too intense for me to really notice.

“You feeling okay, man?”

“Yeah...I’m fine.”

Spencer kissed my forehead. “Please tell me if this is hurting you.” I started making weird sounds that I didn’t think I’d make, which sounded funny to me and probably sexy to Spencer. It got too much for me to handle and I ended up coming all over him, making even weirder noises. He smirked. “Well, well, well, Brent...you make some interesting sounds.”

I blushed. “Spin...you’re actually pretty...well-sized.”

He sucked on my neck. “And you’re pretty damn thick, which is just how I like it.” I flushed warmly at the compliment...which I couldn’t tell if it was a compliment or an insult. Spencer added, “That’s a compliment. Embrace that. I like my men a little thick with a little more than meat on their bones.” He looked down and saw that I was bleeding. “Sh-Shit! You’re bleeding! Holy shit...I’m so sorry.”

“Hey hey! It’s okay! You didn’t hurt me badly. That’s because I’m not quite used to that yet.” I held onto him, not letting him go. I asked him, “Did I help you with your little problem?”

Spencer smiled. “Damn right you did. I know I helped you with yours, my sweet Brent.” He kissed me on my lips, making me close my eyes and give in to the sensation. The sex was a little weird at first, but I liked it. Never thought Spence would be my first. He put me on my hands and knees and slapped my ass, making me squeal. He chuckled. “You’re mine, darling. Nobody else’s.”

 

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

My little dollie is just asking for me to punish him. I know he’s in heat right now, so I have to be careful with him. He’s a little touchy. I smirked. “Doll, I think you need Master to pleasure you.”

Ryan looked at me nervously. “What do you mean, Master?” I saw him purse his lip and squeeze his thighs together, rubbing them against each other. I can tell he’s going to need me to pleasure him.

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about, my pretty doll. You’re going into heat really bad right now. I can tell you want my magic touch on you.”

He let out a moan. “I need to go in the bedroom...now...I don’t know how much longer I can stand this.” Ryan shuddered. “Gonna get all wet, Master.” I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom without hesitation. Man, he looks so cute when he’s all flustered. Ryan closed his eyes completely, mewling in pleasure...though I haven’t even really touched him yet. He moaned out, “Brendon...mmmmmhhhh...be careful with me, please.”

I smiled. “I’ll be gentle with you, pretty doll.” I brushed my hands up and down his body, admiring his feminine figure and feeling his soft, smooth milky white skin. I ran my fingers through his long and silky dark hair, kissing his warm flushed cheeks. “My, my, you’re so pretty, doll. Especially when you’re all flustered. I bet you just want that magic touch, don’t you?” He nodded. I chuckled. “Good. I won’t hurt you, doll. Just relax.” I peeled off his soft and light shorts to get to that spot in between his legs. I put two fingers inside and rubbed against him with a “come here” motion while rubbing above with my thumb. He tensed up a little bit because of the feeling of fingers inside of him. I whispered, “Ryan, relax.” 

He whimpered. “H-Hurts…”

“Is Master being too rough?”

“A little…”

I stroked his hair. “Relax, Ryan. You’ll feel better if you relax.” Ryan eventually relaxed all the way and let me pleasure him like I wanted to. It feels so interesting and so sensitive. I should really explore his special spot a lot more often. I whispered, “So tight down here, dollie. You feel good, baby?” 

Ryan nodded, letting out soft moans. “So good, Master. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” I said lovingly. My fingers sped up a little, rubbing his sweet spot more and more, getting him to moan a little louder. I chuckled and asked him, “Gonna come, pretty baby?”

He moaned loudly. “B-Brendon! I’m close…mmmppphhh! Please...go faster...I don’t know how much longer I can hold it in…”

I kissed his flushed cheek. “Dollie, you gotta tell Master what you want him to do.”

Ryan asked innocently, “You know that one place you were rubbing with your thumb?” I nodded. He gulped. “Rub me there. I love that.”

“You’re not being very specific, dollie, but I’ll figure it out.” I rubbed the spot he was talking about and that made him throw his legs up shakily in the air. I kept rubbing there until he gushed violently, his orgasm leaving him sobbing uncontrollably. I held him close, kissing away his tears. “Ssshhh...baby...it’s okay. Don’t cry.” 

He sniffled. “Sorry, Brendon. I get like that...especially since it’s around that time for me.” He said, “It’s more intense too. That’s why I’m crying.” I grabbed the box of tissues for him. “Thank you...I’m sorry you have to deal with me in tatters like this.”

I comforted him. “Oh, Ryan, don’t be sorry, baby. I know how it feels...felt good, huh?” He nodded, still sniffling and breathing in and out sobs. I kissed him on the cheek. “If you need me to leave you alone, I’ll let you have some time by yourself. I understand.”

He nodded. “Please, Master. I need some time alone.” Ryan blushed. “I may need some help cleaning up, Master...I hope it’s not an issue.”

I asked, “Oh, you mean this, dollie?” I snapped my fingers and it cleaned up the mess. He nodded. I said to him quietly, “Baby, all you had to do was ask. It’s okay.” I massaged his back. “You need to sleep, babe?”

“Yeah...I need sleep...and I might clean up a little bit, if you know what I mean.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll leave you alone,” I said as I kissed him on the cheek. “Hope you feel better.” I walked out of the room to let my baby doll sleep. He’s been sleeping a lot lately...I wonder if he’s feeling depressed. It could be just that time coming for him, I don’t know. I accidentally walked in on Spencer and Brent...doing things. My jaw just dropped. “Oh my god...you guys…”

Spencer got off of Brent and covered himself up. “I-It’s not what you think, Brendon!”

I smiled. “Spence, it’s okay. I didn’t see anything. You’re okay.”

Brent curled up and groaned. “Dude...go away!” He threw a pillow at me. “Go bug Ryan.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Ryan’s sleeping! I can’t bug him right now!” I whispered, “You guys know what he’ll do.”

Spencer shrugged. “Well, he’s just about to start bleedin’, Beeb. Nothing that we haven’t dealt with.” He added, “Plus he’s real touchy right now.”

“Isn’t he always touchy?” Brent asked with a tinge of annoyance. He fixed his hair and held onto Spencer. “Seriously though, Brendon. Get out.”

I groaned. “Oh, come on, Brent!”

They both said, “Please get out, Brendon!” I went back to check on Ryan, who was obviously sleeping. I kissed him on his forehead, being careful not to wake him up. I walked into my room, closed the door and locked it so nobody would come in. I know I have to take care of myself somehow.

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

In my sleep, I must have humped something and came all over it. I think it must have been a pillow because it was really soft. At least I feel a lot better. Brendon came back in, flopped onto my bed and began snuggling me. I blushed lightly from feeling him all over me. I smiled. “Hi, Master. You’ve come to snuggle your dollie?”

“Sure did, dollface.” He kissed my cheek and began massaging me. “You’re feeling a little tensed up, sweetheart. Let Master take care of you.”

I begged him, “Please take care of me, Master.” He made me lay on my stomach and he began rubbing me all over, massaging all the areas he felt I was the most tensed up. I smiled. “Thank you...it feels really nice. I love your massages, Master.”

He replied, “I’m glad you enjoy this, doll. You need this from Master. You treat Master so well...it’s only fair that Master treats you real well.” Brendon said, “Up on your hands and knees, please.” I obeyed him and let him get to any areas he didn’t get. I purred, letting him massage me some more until I rolled on my back. He made sure to be delicate around any areas where I’m hurting and I paid back the favor by snuggling him. Brendon laughed softly. “So cute.” He added, “I bet our future babies will be beautiful...forget I said that. You already know.”

“Master, is there anything you’d like me to do?” I asked with my eyes half-closed.

Brendon whispered, “Maybe let me touch you down there?” 

I nodded. “You can touch me...it’ll feel really good.” I smirked. “Spank me all you want, Master.” I got on my hands and knees, sticking it up in the air, waiting for him to strike his hand across my ass. I felt his hand come down on me hard and I muffled my moaning into a pillow.

He smirked. “You wanted this, Doll. Might as well enjoy it.” Brendon whispered, “For a virgin, you’re into some freaky shit.”

I sassed him back. “Says the one who lost his when he was fifteen!”

“Sass me again, Doll. I dare you. I’ll punish you.”

I giggled. “Well, it’s true, Master. I guess I’m just keeping myself all red hot, tight and juicy for you then.” 

Brendon replied, “Damn right you are.” I felt his hand come down again for about the tenth time and I couldn’t help but come all over myself. Of course Brendon liked it whenever I did this. “Aaaawww, look at what you’ve done, my sweet little dollie. You just couldn’t hold it back for Master, could you?” He hissed in my ear, “One of these days, you’ll be riding on my dick, kinky whore.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me, Master.”

“I personally love it when you call me ‘Master’, pretty doll.” 

I smirked. “Bet you want to fuck me against the fucking wall right now, Master.”

“You bet I do, but I respect you, doll, so I’m gonna wait until you’re actually ready,” he said. “Just you wait, Ryan. Just you wait. You’ll be wetter than a tsunami by the time I’m done. You won’t be able to walk correctly, let alone be able to sit down comfortably for a week.” I waved up one of the cards and was snickering. Brendon gave me that look when he asked, “What’re you trying to make me do, Ryan? You can’t disobey your master.”

I asked, “Could you masturbate for me? Pretty please, Master? You seem frustrated. Maybe you can take care of that while you take a good look at me.”

Brendon blushed. “I guess I do feel a little frustrated...because you won’t let me fuck you.” With that, I saw him touching himself and it honestly made me a little hot and bothered. He knew that it was a little embarrassing for me to watch him do this, but it’s payback for him making me masturbate in front of his perverted ass. He choked out, “R-Ry...please don’t look...this isn’t something that you need to see.”

I got a little angry. “Why not, Brendon? You made me diddle my Skittles in front of you, so now you have to clean your pogo stick in front of me! It’s only fair!” I got closer to him pressed up against him, humping his leg. “I guess I’ll have to help you come, Master.” I was in a fit of giggles. “Come for me, Master...now. You’re gonna have to listen to your doll now.” I saw him squirt out a thick fluid while he was wheezing and grabbing onto me. I kissed his forehead. “Aaaawww! Looks like you already cured your frustration, Master, and now I can’t have fun with you anymore.” I pouted adorably. “You’re no fun!”

“Maybe I don’t regret making you touch yourself in front of me. The way you do it is fucking hot,” he said as he grabbed onto my curvy hips. I nuzzled into his chest. Brendon rubbed my hips and then his hands crept up to my back. He stopped at my waist and wrapped his arms around it. “My god, you have a pretty figure, Doll.”

I kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Master. Yours is quite nice too.” I looked down in between his legs and blushed. “And you’re pretty big...I’m scared to lose my cookie to you.”

Brendon said calmly, “Ryan, don’t be scared, okay? I’ll only take it if you want me to. You have nothing to worry about.” He nuzzled my warm and flushed cheeks. “I won’t force you into something that you don’t want. I love you very much, Ryan...and I would never hurt you.” 

I smiled. “I love you too, Brendon.” I nuzzled into his chest and laid my head on his shoulder. He just feels so warm and I love it. I asked him, “Brendon, when you lost yours, did it hurt?”

Brendon shook his head. “I lost mine to a girl, babe.” He added, “But you have the best of both worlds, if you know what I mean. So that gives me a few options for pleasuring you when you’re ready.” 

“I’m scared that it’ll hurt.”

“Doll, I’ll take care of you. Great care of you. What you need to do is relax when that time comes, and you’ll be just fine.”

I visualized what it would look like and I knew that I obviously wasn’t ready to quite lose my V-card just yet. I’m too scared to anyway. I said, “Brennie, I’m not ready and I’m scared to have that part of me taken.” He nodded as if to say he understands, so that’s good. Brendon just cuddled with me and kissed me all over. Once he licked my neck, I got a little tingly. I shuddered. “Careful, Master. I’m sensitive there.”

He smirked. “Oh, I know, Doll. Your body’s very sensitive.” Brendon began sucking on my neck, making me tingle even more. Brendon chuckled. “My, my, Ryan, you’re so sensitive. I can make you wet just by touching you in every sensitive part you have.” He trailed a hand down to below my manhood and rubbed it. “Mmmmhhh...you are so wet and swollen down there. Maybe I’ll leave you alone and let you pleasure yourself...or I can pleasure you with this magic touch I have.” He began rubbing it, making me moan as he did so. It felt so good to be rubbed like this by somebody else. The pleasure really got to me and I came all over Brendon’s hand, feeling the euphoria rush through me.

I purred and kept grinding it against his hand. “That felt really good...do it again please.”

“Gladly. You’re so fucking pretty.” I felt him doing it again, making me come even more. Brendon grabbed my ass and squeezed it. “Fucking Christ, this ass is soft. Can’t wait to claim this sweet ass of yours and mark my territory. You’re my doll.”

I shuddered. “I’m flattered by your compliments, Master.” I added, “I know my ass is soft. You spanked me enough times to know that it’s soft.”

Brendon chuckled. “That I do, Ryan.” He slapped my ass and I let out a lewd moan, letting him know that I like it when he spanks me until I’m maraschino cherry red. He stopped doing it and let me take care of myself before he did anything else. Brendon smirked. “You’re into some kinky shit for a virgin. Such a sweet little virgin with dirty kinks. Guess I should tie you up next.”

My naughty spot began to swell up again just thinking about getting tied up. “How’d you know that I liked getting tied up, Brendon?”

“I know a lot of things, Ryan. I’ve observed you very closely when I first met you.”

I gulped. “Brendon, please don’t. I’m not ready for this.” He crawled on top of me, pinning me down so I couldn’t push him off of me. I asked, “What are you doing, Brendon?! I’m not okay with this at all. What’s gotten into you?”

He chuckled and began torturing me by touching me everywhere. “Ryan, I can’t stand not being able to pop both of those cherries that you possess. We’ve known each other for a while now, and you won’t even let me stick my fingers inside of you, let alone this cock.” Brendon asked me, “Are you medically frigid, or is it psychological?”

“I’m not frigid and it’s not a psychological thing! I just don’t want to have sex right now! I’m keeping my V-card until I feel it’s right to lose it,” I replied angrily. I continued, “You may be my boyfriend and I do love you very much, but you have no control over my body at all! You can’t force me to lose my virginity if I don’t fucking want to lose it! If you want me to be with you, you need to respect me more and not force me to become your sex slave. I may be into some kinky stuff, but that doesn’t mean that I’m ready to lose myself to you, Brendon. You’ve gotta realize that.”

Brendon snarled in my ear, “Yell at me again, bitch. I dare you. I’m your master. You listen to me.” I almost started crying. “What’s the matter, Ryan? You gonna cry again? God, you’re so fucking soft and sensitive, it makes me sick.”

I said, “Brendon, please. I think you’re taking the ‘Master’ title a little too far. You still need to listen to Doll’s needs too.”

He realized what he had just done and he hugged me tightly. “Ryan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean any of those mean things I said to you. I didn’t mean to almost make you cry. I’m so sorry.” He stroked my hair. “Babe, if you don’t want to lose your virginity right now, I completely understand that. You call the shots, and I shouldn’t even get in the way of that. But if you truly want to lose that part to me, that’s your choice. That’s not my choice to make.”

I sighed. “Hun, if you want to have sex with me so badly, just do it. I don’t even care anymore.”

Brendon shook his head. “No! Out of the question! You told me that you’re not ready for that huge step, and I respect that. Don’t give in to something that you obviously don’t want to give in to. I’m sorry that I even mentioned it.”

“It’s okay, Brendon. Just learn how to control yourself more.”

He nodded. “Okay, Ry. Just didn’t want you to get all mad at me because I’m being stupid.” Brendon laughed. “You wanna play that game again? I’ll leave the penetration parts out of it. We’ll just do the vanilla stuff with clothes on. The only extreme thing we’ll do is suck on each other...not our privates, but you know what I mean.”

I said, “I know what you’re talking about...just touching each other...that’d be nice.” Brendon began touching my special spot while I began rubbing his dick and we were both moaning as we touched each other. It feels so right. I felt a jolt as I felt myself about to come.

“What’s the matter, Ry?”

“B...I’m gonna come…! Stop!”

Brendon chuckled. “I like seeing you all flustered though. Come for me, pretty doll.” I whimpered, coming all over his hand as I continued to make him come all over mine. It didn’t take long and I got what I wanted. He said, “Nicely done, Ryan.” We heard knocking and we put our pants back on to see what was going on. I opened the door to see Spencer with a chain and Brent with a leather collar attached to the chain.

“Come with me, Brent. You pleasured me well,” Spencer said. Of course, Brent obeyed and went with him. Spencer chuckled. “You deserve a nice treat.”

Brent replied, “Spencer, I’m not a dog. Let me off the chain now.”

Spencer smirked and took the collar off of Brent. “Fair enough. I was just testing you. Obviously you don’t like the collar and the chain, so you probably won’t like the handcuffs either.”

Brendon gulped. “Dude, you’re into some freaky shit! I hope you don’t go out in public with Brent like that.”

“Oh no, Beeb. I would never do that to Brentos. He’s my boyfriend.”

He said, “I thought you two were into girls, Spence.”

Spence rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m into both, actually. I just prefer boys.” He looked at me and licked his lips. “If Ryan wasn’t with you, I’d fuck him silly, and if you guys weren’t so squeamish, we’d be playing that game with each other.” 

I gulped. “Spence, I love you dearly, but I wouldn’t play a game like that in a group setting. I’d freak all of you out with my...anatomy.”

He chuckled. “I’m kidding, Ryro. But if we were to play that game in a group setting, let’s just say Brendon, Brent and I would be triple-teaming that sweet ass of yours. Better watch out. There are people who’d take you in a heartbeat.”

I think I regret finding that game under my bed...it’s so awkward. I didn’t know if it was for Spencer or not. He should’ve kept it in his room and not in mine. It’s an interesting game though. I might just play it solo sometime...when everyone’s out of the house.

 

*To be continued...if you want to know what happens next…*


	2. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has some quality time for himself and then loses his virginity to one of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! The wait's finally over. ^.^ The same warnings apply, but I hope you enjoy.

*Ryan’s POV*

 

The game that Spencer bought was pretty interesting. I remember seeing it a couple times in the past. I heard a rumor that an orgy literally broke out the night of prom one year because they were playing that game. Of course, I wasn’t there, but that was what I heard. I waited until everyone was out of the house to play this game solo. Before I even took the pieces out of the box, I got up to lock the door and bolt it shut for right now because if one of them were to walk in on me, I’d be mortified. I want to see what this game is really about and why Spencer bought it in the first place. I set up the board game and got straight to playing it. When I picked up my first card, it said something that was meant for people who were just playing the game solo. I read it carefully and sure enough, I took my hair out of the bun it was in and shook my head to give it the volume it usually had when I don’t put it up. It can’t be that bad, can it? Well, the first card I got was pretty mild. It got a little more intense as I kept playing. The next card I got was to grab something to insert inside of me. Ironic how I have sex toys hidden in my nightstand drawer and I’m a virgin. Well...that’s a story for another time. I grabbed one of them and I lubed it up before sliding it inside of me so I don’t hurt myself. It kept on building up and building up until I got to the very first card I found yesterday, which was the infamous masturbation one. It didn’t say specifically to use fingers, a soft object, a hard surface or anything like that, so I just went with the toy that was already inside of me to pleasure myself. Truth be told, it feels a lot better without having any sort of distractions. Nobody’s forcing me to do anything I don’t want to do, and it feels great.

By the time I heard them coming in the front door, I was getting closer and closer to my breaking point and I didn’t want them to hear me. I knew that the game wouldn’t let me muffle my moans and whimpers, so I just kept pleasing myself. My eyes closed completely shut as I whimpered in ecstasy, letting my orgasm tear through me and feeling myself tightening around the toy that was still inside of me. I took out the toy with a shaky hand to turn it off, clean it, and disinfect it before putting it back in my drawer. My hands automatically slid underneath my blanket to feel the sheets, which were soaking wet. I decided to just lay there lazily and enjoy the high I’m getting from my orgasm instead of worrying about soaked sheets. The game put itself away before anyone could ever know that I was playing it. It was because it could sense that my boyfriend Brendon was going to come in and check on me. I noticed the door magically opening up and Brendon walking in with something for me. My eyes slowly opened up to see him. I said, “Hey.”

Brendon smiled at me. “Aaawww. Hi, dollie. Are you feeling sleepy?”

I nodded. “A little bit. I cleaned up downstairs, if you know what I mean.” My boyfriend put a couple boxes on my nightstand and gave me a little something. “Oh, Brendon, you didn’t have to do this. Thank you.”

“You need things to get you prepared for that special time, Ryan. You don’t need to thank me. What’re good boyfriends for?”

I sat up and hugged him. “Still, thank you. You’re so great to me, Master.” I sat cross-legged on my bed. “Would you like me to do something for you in return, Master?”

Brendon nodded. “I think I have something for you to do for me, Doll. I have to make sure if you’re okay with it first.”

“What is it, Master?” I asked timidly. He sat down facing me and had that look in his eyes that made my stomach knot up. I gulped. “Master, if it’s because of the other day…” He cut me off.

“Lay back and keep those legs open,” he instructed. I obeyed his instructions and laid back on my bed with my legs open to please him. He smiled. “Good. Now open that drawer to your left.” I don’t know why he wants to see what’s in that drawer, but I opened it for him anyway. Brendon asked, “So this is what you’ve been hiding from all of us?” I gulped and covered my face in embarrassment. He snarled in my ear, “Answer me. I didn’t ask for you to cower in embarrassment. I asked you a question and I want an answer. Have you been hiding things from everyone in the house?”

I began to say, “Master, those things are private and I don’t think--” I got cut off again.

Brendon pinned me down. He breathed in and out sharply before saying, “Ryan, I didn’t ask if they were private. Are you hiding things from everyone in the house, myself included, or not?”

“Well, maybe I am!” I closed the drawer shut and growled at him. “I don’t need to say anything about what’s in that drawer because that’s my business and my business only! It was extremely rude of you to ask me about it in the first place.” He looked at me wide-eyed. I felt tears threatening to fall as I continued, “Why did you even need to know anything about something that’s supposed to be personal and kept private? I would never do that to you...why do you think it’s okay to do it to me?”

He said softly, “Baby doll, I was just curious.” Brendon stroked my hair. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry.”

I replied quietly, “You didn’t scare me.” I began to weep just as quietly as I was speaking and hid my face so he wouldn’t see me cry.

Brendon whispered in my ear, “Ryan, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I know that stuff is supposed to be private...and I crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Brendon.”

He asked, “We good, babe?” I nodded. He cuddled with me. “Good.” Brendon touched the sheets and said, “Ryan, the sheets feel wet. You feeling okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I wet the bed.” Technically, I did, so Brendon should buy it. He just nodded. That either means he bought it or he’s calling bullshit. The look on his face said everything.

“Sure you wet the bed, Doll. You squirted. There’s a huge difference between the two.”

“True...it felt good though. I needed to release all that tension,” I replied, blushing. I added, “And don’t think that this is an invitation to take my cookie, Master.”

Brendon laughed. “I’d eat that cookie like Cookie Monster, Doll, and you’d love it.”

I chuckled. “Master, I’ll be ready when I’m ready. Just not now.” I sat up to rub his back. “But I’ll give you back rubs.” 

“You give the best back rubs, Dollie,” he said with a chuckle. I began to rub a bit lower. “That’s the spot, baby. Thank you. Your hands feel like silk.” 

I smiled. “Just for you, Master.”

“Oh, Doll. You’re so sweet,” Brendon replied with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed. “Cute.” Brendon turned to face me and stroked my cheeks. “You’re so cute, Doll.”

“And you’re handsome, Master.” I felt his hands on my hips and squeezing them. I started giggling because it felt really weird to me and I’ve never had anyone touch me like this. I said, “You’re getting a little grabby, Master.”

He chuckled. “Why shouldn’t I? I like having something to squeeze.” He added, “Plus, your skin feels so soft. Not a surprise, knowing your modesty is very soft too.”

I blushed. “Master!” 

“It’s true, my sweet Doll. You’re soft everywhere,” he said with a smirk. Brendon grabbed my waist and it made me wince in pain. He asked, “Are you okay, babe?”

I shook my head and snapped, “No, Brendon. I’m cramping and that hurts, so would you please be kind enough to just fucking stop that?” 

His eyes widened and he sat up. “My god, you’re really moody today.”

I breathed in sharply. “Well, I’m sorry I deal with pain every month. If you had the medical condition I have, you’d get moody too.” 

Brendon replied sharply, “Oh, boo hoo! You use that same fucking excuse! I have a mom and two sisters who happen to bleed every month, but they don’t use that as an excuse to be bitchy to everyone!” I started crying. He sighed. “And now you’re crying...fuck. I shouldn’t blame you for reacting to pain.”

I sniffled. “Well, stop being mean to me.” I added, “I don’t think your sisters and your mom like me very much.”

“What do you mean, babe?”

“Well...it’s because I’m a guy who has both and they probably think I’m a freak.”

Brendon shook his head in dismay. “Ryan, they don’t have a problem with that. In fact, they don’t even know about that.” Well, that’s a relief. At least they don’t know about what I have downstairs. They’d be so freaked out. Brendon covered me up with the blanket and motioned me to roll onto my stomach. I’m guessing he’s giving me a massage or something. If so, that sounds nice. I felt him lift my shirt up a bit and he began rubbing my back and wherever I was hurting. He asked me, “Does that feel good, babe?”

“Very good, Brennie,” I said with a purr. I stretched out a little bit more and added, “Could you rub a little lower?” I felt his hands rub lower and purred in satisfaction. “Oh yeah...that’s the spot. Thank you, Master.”

“It’s no problem, Doll. You deserve to be pampered by Master.” Brendon leaned down and planted kisses on my neck before turning me back over so we faced each other. He asked me, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Doll?”

I shook my head. “I think there’s something I can do for you, Master.” I added, “It involves me using my pretty mouth.” He seemed eager, so he pulled his cock out for me to suck on. I said, “My, my, your cock is long. Mind if I suck on it until I get to the creamy middle?”

Brendon nodded. “You can do whatever you want, pretty baby.” I smiled, took him into my mouth and began sucking on his cock without breaking eye contact with him. He said to me, “Show me all the things you can do with that pretty mouth.” I suppressed my gag reflex by squeezing my thumb in the palm of my hand and I began to deepthroat his cock, taking it all in my mouth. I felt him gently thrusting inside my mouth and moaned out, “Oh shit...fuck...Doll! You’re so good...aahh!” I pulled away from it with a pop briefly, then went back at it, working at his shaft and the tip. Brendon smirked. “Look at yourself...sucking Master’s cock like the slut you are. You’re a pro at this and you’ve never had a cock in you.”

I pulled away to say, “Thank you, Master.” I asked innocently, “Is it okay to swallow it, Master?”

“Sure, as long as you don’t choke on it or spit any of my cum out,” he replied. Brendon added, “Remember, Doll...spitters are quitters. So swallow all of it. Understand?” I nodded and bobbed my head on him, taking in the fleshy taste. Brendon chuckled, clutched some of my hair with his hand and thrusted aggressively in my mouth. “Take it. Take it like the slut you are.” I looked up to see his eyes roll to the back of his head and he came in my mouth. I swallowed all the thick liquid and licked off any excess off my lips. Brendon smiled at me, satisfied. “Nicely done, Doll.”

 

“Thank you, Master,” I said modestly. “You taste nice.”

Brendon chuckled. “Wonder how you taste. Bet you taste sweet.” He asked, “Mind if I have a taste?”

“What do you want to taste?”

He said bluntly, “That pussy you have underneath your cock. I want to taste that. It looks delicious.” I hesitated a bit at first, but I eventually gave in so Brendon could do whatever he wanted to do to me. Oh my god, why am I letting him do this? Oh yeah, because he’ll get all butthurt and tell Spence and Brent about what I have in my nightstand drawer. Not like they’d care anyway. My eyes closed shut so I could only feel my boyfriend licking my privates and not see it. Well, I guess it’s better than making eye contact with him while he’s doing that. Brendon lifted his head up from in between my legs and asked me, “Are you enjoying this, babe?”

I replied lazily, “You’re insatiable, you know that? I’m only letting you do this so you won’t tell them about what’s in the drawer.”

“Why would I do that, Ryan?”

“Because I know how you are, Brendon.”

Brendon rolled his eyes. “Ryan, I was joking. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

I inhaled sharply. “Then why did you get mad at me for having a couple vibrators in my drawer? Please tell me you’re not jealous of a battery operated object.”

He replied, “I’m not jealous, babe. I wanted to know so if we do decide to...y’know, I could be able to pleasure you.” I sat up and sighed. Brendon added, “We have to talk about that stuff, you know.” Out of nowhere, the door opened and Brent was right there. Brendon looked over and said to him, “Sup, Brent?” I quickly put my shorts back on. “Babe, c’mon. Are you that mad at me?”

Brent butted in and said, “Hey, guys. What’s goin’ on?”

I said to him, “Oh, Brendon got all upset with me over a couple things I had in my drawer.” Brent looked at me confused. “Now he’s trying to cover it up by saying that he wanted to know about it because he wanted to know how to pleasure me if we ever decide to have sex.”

“That depends on what’s in it.”

My response was pretty vague. “It’s just some private things. You know what I mean.”

Brent asked, “Oh, a couple sex toys or something?” I nodded. He just laughed it off. “What’s the big deal?”

Brendon said, “I just wanted to know. I didn’t expect for Ryan to throw a bitch fit over it.” My god, he’s starting to piss me off. I can’t break up with him over something stupid like this though. He said to me, “Babe, I didn’t mean to get mad at you over it.”

“Dude. Are you jealous of a toy?” Brent asked. Brendon shook his head. He added, “Then what’s wrong with Ryan having that stuff? Those are things that are meant to be kept private anyway. Besides, it’s not like he’d leave ya for an object, Bden.” 

I sighed. “You guys are right. I’m just completely overreacting over something really stupid and I should shut up now before I say anything I’ll regret later.” I turned to Brendon and hugged him. “I didn’t mean to get mad at you either, B. I’m sorry.”

Brent chuckled. “Neither of us said that at all, but okay then, Ry. Whatever you say.” He picked up the game that Spencer got the other day and asked, “Who wants to play?”

“No. That’s a bad idea,” I said lowly. “Let’s not play it.”

“Oh, come on. What’s the worst that can happen?”

I explained to him, “Do you remember that orgy that broke out the night of prom?” Brent nodded. “That’s what can happen if we’re not careful.” Knowing him, he’d invite a whole bunch of people over and let’s just say it wouldn’t end well.

Brent placed his hands on my shoulders. “Dude. We’re all friends here. What’s the deal?” I gave him the “you know what I’m talking about” look and he just finally got the hint. He asked, “Is it something personal or what?”

I said lowly, “You know exactly what it is. Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Um, no, I don’t know what you’re referring to, Ry,” he replied. I face-palmed, covered myself with a thin blanket, and took my shorts off to see if he’d get it. I noticed him hesitating to lift up the blanket at first, but he eventually did and the look on his face was priceless. Brent finally said dumbfounded, “Oh. How come you didn’t say anything about it?”

Brendon, who was being quiet, decided to answer for me. “He was afraid he’d scare you.” Brent looked at him confused. My boyfriend added, “Most people would say he’s a freak and they’d be scared to be around him. That’s why he didn’t say anything about his...condition.” I nodded shamefully. He said to me, “Baby, it’s okay. You’re perfect the way you are. No need to be ashamed.”

I sighed. “It just makes me feel like I have a sign taped to my back that says ‘freakshow herm’ and that if anyone else knew about this, the word will get out...nobody will come see us.”

“Who cares if you have both? That doesn’t bother any of us.”

“I know you guys aren’t bothered by it, but there are plenty of people who are.”

Brent scoffed. “Fuck what they think! It doesn’t matter in the end. You’re still an awesome guy.” I guess he’s right. I shouldn’t really care, but it still hurts.

I replied quietly, “I sure don’t feel like a guy sometimes.” I curled up in my bed, holding my stomach. I added, “Guys, I know I’m really hard to deal with, and I do sincerely apologize for it.” Out of nowhere, Brent decided to bring up what I didn’t want brought up. He asked:

“Y’know, surgery’s an option. Maybe you can look into that?”

I said, “I can’t!”

He asked, “Why?” I sat up and gave him a death glare. “What’s holding you back?”

“Look, Brent, I can’t get that kind of surgery and I don’t want to,” I replied. I added, “My doctor said that it’d be extremely dangerous for me, so she strongly advised me not to go through with it.”

Brent nodded. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it’d be dangerous for you. I just want you to be happy is all.”

I smirked. “And I’m happy with what I have in my pants. Sure the periods are awful, but I’ve gotten used to them.” I added sly, “So...Brent, I heard you lost it.”

“It?”

“It. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Brent shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I had Spence fuck me. So what? He’s good.” He added, “He’s talked about fucking you too.”

I replied, “Yeah, I know. I don’t really care. I hear people saying how much they want to fuck me silly very often, so it’s not surprising.” My privates began to swell up and throb, making me squeeze my thighs together as an attempt to control it. Brendon and Brent looked at me like I had lost my mind. By the time I began to nibble on the blanket that was covering up my modesty, Brendon asked me:

“What’s the matter, Ry?”

My mouth was parted open and I let out a whorish moan. I said quietly, “I’m in heat…” I heard Brent mutter “Oh no” under his breath and Brendon was stumped trying to figure out what to do. I stuffed a pillow in between my legs and grinded against it to try to give myself some relief. I begged them, “Could one of you help me, please?”

Brent hesitated a bit before asking, “What do you want us to do?” He asked Brendon, “Dude, I don’t know what to do. Should we get Spencer?”

He said, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” I opened up my nightstand drawer and discretely took something out of it. If they’re not going to do anything, I’ll just have to do one of two things: 1. Get Spencer and ask if he could help me get myself off, or 2. Kick these two out and fuck myself with a toy. Brendon looked over at me and asked me, “What do you want us to do, Ryan?”

I smirked. “Well, if you two don’t know what to do with me, perhaps I can get Spencer, or I can kick the both of you out and do the job myself.”

Brent replied, “Either way, you’re kicking us out.”

“Exactly my point.” I put my shorts back on underneath the covers, stood up, and walked out. I said to them, “You two can have some fun with each other if you want.” Brendon looked at Brent and responded with:

“Oh, hell no! I would never do that to Spencer!”

I giggled. “Why not?”

Brendon replied, “Ryan, I love you. I don’t love Brent...well, not in that way. Not to mention Spencer would be pissed if I did anything to hurt him.” He added, “I know you didn’t mean to say that though. But hey, if you want Spencer to help take care of your little issue, I’m cool with it.”

Brent added with a laugh, “Y-Yeah...I’d probably get too rough with you anyway. I don’t really know my own strength yet.” He continued, “But knowing the kinky shit you’re into, you’d probably like it.”

I laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t enjoy it that much right now because I’m in pain.”

 

*Spencer’s POV* 

 

“Spencer?” I heard my name being called by someone. Probably Ryan because his voice is soft with a hint of sleepy. I responded with a “Come in” and he was there in the doorway with his cheeks the color of cherries. He said to me, “Spence, I need help...help me.”

I got up and walked over to him. “Are you okay, Ry?” He shook his head. “What’s the matter?” I know he’s a little embarrassed right now, so I’m not going to push him to tell me what’s going on. He eventually told me what was going on with him. He replied quietly:

“I-I’m throbbing and dripping down there...it’s aching. Could you maybe help with that?”

So he’s gotten himself all hot and bothered. Hmm. That makes sense. He seems to be pretty serious about it. I said, “Sure. I’ll get you off.” I followed him back to his room and told Brendon and Brent to scram before closing the door. I smirked at my friend. “Well, well, well. You got me at just the right time, pretty boy. I’m horny too.”

Ryan spread his legs out on his bed and replied desperately, “I don’t care what you do to me. Please help.”

“I could even fuck you into next century?” Probably shouldn’t have said that, but he’s desperate for some relief. The response I got from him was completely unexpected. He replied with:

“Yes, Spence. You can do whatever the hell you want to me. Just please help me and I’ll help you.”

I smirked and peeled off his shorts to see that he wasn’t lying about throbbing and dripping. I whispered, “You’re so pretty.” I took my pants off, pulled out a condom and rolled it onto myself. I’m not asking to be a dad when I’m still a teenager technically. I lined myself up in between his legs and pushed inside to feel how warm, wet and slightly loose he is. Never knew he’d feel this good. If Brendon gets pissed, I’m honestly going to laugh. Ryan tensed up a bit and he felt tight around me. I coaxed him, “Hey...relax. It’s okay.”

Ryan gulped. “Spencer, it hurts.”

“Well, it’s gonna hurt if you tense up. Just relax and this will feel really good, pretty baby.” I felt him relax and I kept on pushing in and out of him, trying to get him over the edge. I chuckled. “Oh boy. Wait until Brendon and Brent find out that we fucked. Will they get jealous?”

He shrugged. “I know Brendon will, but I don’t think Brent would care.” Ryan added, “Well...maybe he will...because I have both.” Yeah, that’s true. Brendon’s so protective of Ryan, it’s ridiculous. Ryan moaned out, “M-Mmmhh...Spence...I’m gonna come!” Now that he mentioned it, I’m close to that point myself. It didn’t take long for both of us to come and be spent. I looked at Ryan and saw that he had guilt written all over his face. He said quietly, “I-I didn’t save myself for Brendon...I didn’t save myself for him...I went ahead and let my best friend fuck me because I was desperate.”

I replied, “Ryan, it’s okay. I fucked two of my best friends...Brent and you. Besides, Brendon was gonna be super rough with you anyway.”

“I know, Spence, but I still feel guilty about it,” Ryan whispered. He covered himself up with the blanket. “Brendon’s gonna try to kill us for this. I should’ve just let him do me instead of being stubborn.”

My voice was quiet when I said, “I didn’t want to have you come to me and tell me that Brendon was too rough with you and that your first time felt like you were being stabbed. I wanted to make it gentle for you. Trust me, Brendon wouldn’t be able to do that. At least not now.” I held him close. “Don’t worry about it.”

He replied, “I kind of have to worry about it because I don’t want him to leave me or kill you.” My god, he’s being real difficult. Ryan sighed. “But you were very gentle with me and I appreciate that. It felt really good. I thought it would hurt because of my girl friends telling me that their first times hurt...so I was scared.”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” Brendon knows that if he hurts Ryan, he’ll have to deal with me and he doesn’t want that. It won’t be pretty. Speaking of him, Brendon walked in and I’ll tell you right now, he’s not too happy. I said to him, “Hi, Bden.” That look in his eyes told me that he wanted to destroy me, but I know that’s not going to happen. I’m stronger than him. He responded negatively to the sight he saw.

“What the fuck did you do to Ryan?” he asked. Ryan just crumbled and started crying. Brendon asked him, “He didn’t rape you, did he?”

Ryan said to him quietly, “He would never do that to me. He wanted me to feel good...I wanted him to feel good too.”

Brendon replied, “What’re you saying, Ryan?” I’m getting tired of him trying to interrogate my friend. I stepped in for him and told him:

“I fucked him and he liked it!”

“WHAT?!” Brendon punched a hole in the wall. He screamed at Ryan, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!” Brendon snarled in his ear, “You’re lucky I’m not your dad, or else I’d beat your ass, you filthy slut.” 

Ryan replied, “I’m sorry. I was scared you’d be too rough with me, so that’s why I had Spencer do it. He’s gentle.” He explained, “I-I was just scared, Brendon. I didn’t want you to hurt me down there. It didn’t mean anything. Spencer’s just my best friend and nothing more.”

Brendon laughed. “Yeah, but you fucking liked it. You liked having your best friend fuck you. It’s got to mean a little something if you liked it.” He continued, “That’s fucking gross. Bet you’d want to have his babies too, huh? How about Brent’s? You want to have him fuck you too?” He turned to me and said, “Bet you want to fuck me too, huh, Spence?”

I smirked. “I would, but I don’t like scrawny guys who scream at their boyfriends. Besides, I know Ryan better than you do. I’ve been friends with him since I was five.” I added, “By the way, Ryan feels great wrapped around my cock. Don’t worry though, Bden. We used protection.”

He breathed in and out slowly. “You’re lucky I still love you guys and I can forgive you for this.” Oh thank god. He’s actually not that mad. That’s good, I guess. 

“Bden, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Brendon replied, “Spence, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you or Ryan anymore. I’m honestly shocked, but I’m not that surprised. It was bound to happen sometime anyway.” He added, “By the way, Spencer, Brent’s as stubborn as a mule.”

I shrugged. “Well, that’s how he is. If he doesn’t want something, he doesn’t want it.” Something sounded fishy. I asked, “Wait a minute...you tried to have sex with him?”

“Not exactly. He wouldn’t let me do shit to him,” he said. “Not that I haven’t dealt with that before with Ryan.” Brendon laughed it off. “Let’s be honest, it’d be hot to see them have some fun with each other.”

I nodded, smiling like an idiot. “That’d be a sight.” I kissed Ryan’s cheek and wrapped my arms around him. I added, “Aren’t you happy he’s not hurt though?”

Brendon replied, “Of course I am.” He hugged Ryan from behind. “Love ya, pretty baby.”

“Love you too, Brendon,” Ryan said. He asked him, “Maybe we could all play that game together sometime? That’d be fun.” We must be in for a surprise then. I didn’t know that what Ryan and I did would turn him into some horny little rabbit. Guess I brought the devil out in him.

He insisted, “But you said you didn’t want to because it’d get really weird.”

Ryan giggled. “It doesn’t matter that much right now.” He added, “Looks like my best friend brought out the beast. Get ready for it, Brendon.” Oh shit...what have I done?

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU'RE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO HELL RIGHT NOW.

*Brent’s POV*

 

Man, the past few days have been crazy. I’m just trying to stay on Ryan’s good side right now because I don’t want him ripping me apart if I say anything wrong. Spencer was lying right next to me, but his back was to me and I don’t know why. I asked him, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just kinda feel guilty,” he said quietly. Oh no, what did he do? Spencer sat up and faced me. He sighed. “Brent, I did something and I know you’re gonna be pissed when I tell you.”

I replied, “What did you do that was so bad?” That was when it finally hit me. I asked, “You didn’t do anything illegal, right?”

Spencer said vaguely, “No, not at all. I...I did something to Ryan.” I looked at him confused. He continued, “If you’re pissed at me, you have every right to be.” I am so lost right now. What is he talking about? I’m sure it wasn’t anything that serious.

“What do you mean? Is he okay?”

He replied quietly, “Brent, I had sex with him.” He began to tear up. “I-I’m so sorry, babe...I shouldn’t have done it, but I did.”

I comforted him. “Spence...I’m not mad. Don’t worry.” 

Spencer sniffled. “Why?! I fucked our best friend and you’re not even mad?” I shook my head. He added, “Brent, I’m sorry. I really am.” Spencer got up and walked over to the door. He said, “It didn’t really mean anything.”

I got up and hugged him. “Look, Spence, I’m not mad at you at all. Honestly, I’m glad it was you who Ryan had his first time with.” He turned around to face me. I kissed his forehead. “How did he feel?”

“He felt nice. We used protection, so there’s not gonna be any babies runnin’ around anytime soon.”

I laughed. “Good. ‘Cause Mr. Protective would lose his mind.” I smirked. “I wanna feel him wrapped around mine too, honestly.”

Spencer nodded. “Oh my god, he felt so warm, wet, and a little tight around it. It was fucking amazing.” He laughed. “Why the hell am I regretting it? He wanted me to help him get off.”

“I’m kinda jealous, to be honest. I wanted to help, but I had no idea what to do, so I didn’t.” I shrugged. “Thought I’d be too rough with him, honestly.” Knowing how fragile Ryan is, he’d probably be sobbing if I helped him instead of Spence. I don’t really know my own strength, so it’s good that I stayed out of it. I asked, “How did B take it?”

He replied, “He didn’t take it too well at first. Not surprising, really, considering how protective he is of Ryan.” Spencer gulped. “Brendon literally thought I raped Ryan, which I didn’t, thank you very much.”

I laughed. “Really? Wow.” I’m sure it was all consensual, so I don’t understand why Brendon would think that Spence would do something that extreme to his boyfriend. I know him better than that. I gasped dramatically and said in a sarcastic tone, “Watch out, Spence! If you have consensual sex with your best friend, it’s considered rape!” 

Spencer chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t understand the logic goin’ through his head.” He added, “I’m gonna go check on Ryan and make sure he’s okay.”

 

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

I walked into Ryan’s room to see that he was sleeping in his bed and I let out a sigh of relief. I closed the door behind me, walked over to the bed, and got under the covers. His body jerked a little bit, but relaxed once I wrapped my arms around him. God, he’s so warm. I felt him wake up slowly. I said softly, “Hey, buddy. Wanted to come check on you to see if you were okay.”

Ryan yawned and nodded. “I’m fine, Spencer. Just wanted to sleep.” He rolled over to face me. “Sorry, I’m really tired.”

“It’s okay, Ry. If I dealt with what you do, I’d be sleepy too.” Come to think of it, I’ve been having some cramps myself. It’s not fun. I winced quietly and held onto Ryan tighter. He knows something’s wrong.

“You okay?” he asked. I shook my head and felt it hit me harder. Ryan sat up and felt my forehead. “What’s wrong?” I winced loudly and held my stomach. He begged me, “Please tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” I groaned and buried my face into his chest, still holding my stomach. I can’t tell him what’s wrong. Ryan asked me, “Need the heating pad?” I nodded and he got up to get the heating pad. When I felt the pad on my stomach, the pain was beginning to go away. I was still a bit achy, but it was tolerable.

“Thanks, Ry,” I said quietly.

He smiled. “You could’ve just told me.” I placed a hand on Ryan’s hip and I left it there. Ryan said, “So...ummm...Brendon and I were talking about all four of us playing that game.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Really? But you said that you didn’t want to because of what you have down there.”

Ryan replied, “I changed my mind. I’ll stop being all squeamish, but on one condition. We have to use condoms and I’m not gonna top unless I’m riding one of you.” Eh. That doesn’t seem too bad. He just wants to be safe. I understand that completely. We’re all teenagers still and none of us are ready to have kids.

I nodded. “That sounds fair. Hopefully Brendon and Brent will follow through with it too.” 

“I’ll be sure to pass it on to Brent,” he said. Ryan added, “If none of you use a condom, you’re not tappin’ this ass. End of story.” As far as I’m concerned, that ass is already mine. He kissed my nose. “I know you will, but I’m not sure about Brendon or Brent.”

I chuckled. “Relax. They will. It’s not like they don’t know how you are about things like that.” 

 

*Some time later…*

 

*Ryan’s POV*

 

We’re sitting in the living room with the curtains closed, doors locked, all distractions put aside, and the game was set up in the center. Well, our only distractions are a few sex toys if the game calls for any. Plus condoms and lube because I said so. I said to all of them, “Just a little friendly reminder to wrap it before you tap it. The last thing I want to do is get pregnant.” Of course, I wasn’t talking to Spencer because I know he’ll do it. I added, “If you want, grab a blanket for...you know.”

Brendon groaned. “Babe, you’re no fun!”

I replied with a smile, “Brendon Boyd Urie, if you don’t use a condom with me, you won’t be allowed to fuck me.”

He said, “But I want to be able to feel you.”

“I love you very much, Brendon, but I don’t want to get pregnant. You’ll still be able to feel me with the condom on.” I heard Brendon’s response and we began to roll the die to see who’s going first. With my luck, I’m the one going first. I sighed. “Damn. Shouldn’t have rolled a six.” After moving it again with the number I started with, I picked up a card that said something super mild. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and shook it out. I turned to Brent and said, “Your turn.”

Brent moved five spaces and picked up a card to read it. His face turned beet red. I wonder what it says. He gulped. “I-I can’t do that...no…”

Spencer asked him, “What does it say?” I hope it’s nothing too bad. He reassured him, “It’s okay. We won’t judge.”

He said quietly, “It says I have to give someone a…” Brent shook his head. “No! I can’t do that! What the fuck is wrong with this game?”

Brendon chuckled. “We have to do everything the game says, Brent. None of us can back out until the game’s finished.” He took the card from Brent and snickered. “You’re getting all squeamish over this?”

Brent answered sharply, “Yeah, because I don’t want to do that in front of you guys!” He added, “N-No...I can’t give any of you a...a…”

I asked, “A what? A golden shower?” Brent nodded, standing up and walking towards me. I smirked. “You chose me, hmm?” Or did the game know that I like this stuff?

Brent replied, “Y-Yeah...let’s do it. I want to get this over with.” I closed my eyes and waited for him to do the deed. When I felt warm liquid soaking me, I heard Brent let out a long, quiet sigh. By the time I felt that he was done, I opened my eyes and saw Brent all dreary with relief. He said, “Thanks...needed to go so bad…” Brent chuckled. “God, Ryan, you’re a cute little piss whore.”

I giggled. “You know it.” Brendon rolled a four, moved four spaces, and then picked up a card. Knowing him, he snickered at it. I asked, “You got a good one, huh?”

Brendon nodded. “Yeah…” He turned to Spencer and said to him, “I wanna watch you jack off.” Spencer blushed wildly and shook his head. “Your boyfriend pissed on my baby, so you gotta masturbate in front of us.” Spencer grabbed a blanket and began jacking himself off without breaking eye contact with Brendon. Well, it didn’t last very long because he closed his eyes to save himself from the embarrassment. Brendon smirked at Spencer’s current state and said, “Yeah...look at yourself. Jacking off in front of us. You’re enjoying it so much that you can’t help but to close your eyes.” It didn’t take long for Spencer to let out a soft moan and to lay down, relaxing on the floor. Spencer rolled the lowest number out of all of us and moved three spaces. He picked up a card, read it, and shrugged it off. It’s probably something mild like mine was. Before I knew it, his lips slammed against mine. I’m still wet from Brent pissing on me, but I don’t care. Brendon can clean me up after we’re done.

Spencer said to me, “Your turn, dude.” I rolled a five, moved five spaces, and then picked up a card to read it. It’s another piss one. Of course it is. I felt the pulsing bulge on my lower stomach, then relaxed and let a little bit out. It only dampened my underwear, but I know I’m going to helplessly flood my pants and make a huge mess anyway. I stood up, relaxed myself by breathing in and out deeply, and let it all out without breaking eye contact with them. I smirked as I felt the warm liquid running down my legs and then sat down in it to make a bigger mess. They looked at me wide-eyed and I giggled.

I nodded. “Yeah, I pissed myself. What’re you gonna do about it?” I turned around and presented my warm, wet and sticky pants to them. I said, “You’re more than welcome to spank me. I made a huge mess and I need to be punished for it.” I turned back around and waited for Brent to roll. He rolled a six. After he moved, he picked up another card and blushed profusely reading it. He whispered to me:

“Ryan...help me. Please.”

“What do you need help with, Brent?” I asked. He gave me the card to read and I completely understood what it was asking for. I gave him a blanket, got underneath it, pulled down his pants a bit so I could pull out his dick and I started to rub him. He leaned back and moaned as I did this. Of course, I think Brendon and Spencer are having fun watching me jack Brent off. I felt him wrap his legs around me. It felt a bit tight at first, but he eventually relaxed. The thing that I noticed while being down here is the weird sounds he was making. He’s definitely louder than me, that’s for sure. I’m as quiet as a mouse compared to him, but that’s not a bad thing. Brent moaned loudly as he came all over my hand and I licked it off, not even caring.

While I was crawling back to my spot, Brent gave my ass a firm slap. He said jokingly, “Jeez, Ry, I didn’t expect you to lick my cum off your hand. Cum slut.” Brent whispered in my ear, “Don’t tell anyone about me...you know.”

I laughed. “Oh well. Had to get it off somehow.” I added quietly, “I wasn’t planning on it.” Brendon rolled a four and then picked up a card. This time, he blushed, which is a bit unusual. I asked, “What’d you get, Brennie?” I didn’t get an answer at first. I bet it’s bad. By bad, I mean embarrassing. I whispered, “You got a really bad one, huh?” His response was to take my pants off and pin me down.

“Babe, you’re gonna have to trust me right now,” Brendon said as he rolled a condom onto himself. He added, “I know this is sudden, but the card says I have to do this...so try to stay as relaxed as possible.” I nodded, waiting for him to do the deed...which is fucking me. Right here. I laid there without putting up a fight and he pushed himself inside of me with no warning. My first instinct was to close my eyes and try to think about something else, but how rough he’s being is making this a little difficult. When my body tensed up involuntarily, I heard Brendon grunt softly in slight discomfort. He whispered, “Ryan, relax. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” After a few minutes, I orgasmed quietly with tears streaming down my face. I could finally relax by the time my boyfriend pulled out. Brendon asked, “Did you enjoy it, babe?”

I nodded. “Y-Yeah...totally.” Spencer looked at me and mouthed the word “liar”. He could tell I wasn’t enjoying it all that much because of how rough Brendon was being with me. I said to Brendon, “Honestly...it hurt me a bit.”

Brendon replied, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I was being rough with you. I guess I should’ve stopped when you tensed up.” He looked down to see that I started bleeding and he freaked the fuck out. “Babe, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just Mother Nature’s wrath on my body,” I said. I saw that the game changed because of my current state. I gulped. “This is my fault...I-I...I’m such a freak.” I started crying out of nowhere. I added in a shaky voice, “Damn my fucking mood swings! Damn the way I was born. You guys aren’t gonna want to do it now because I’m bleeding.”

Spencer said quietly, “Hey...don’t say that. We don’t care about that kind of thing. It’s not a big deal.”

I sniffled. “I know how men are. They fucking run when they hear that someone’s menstruating because, ‘Ew, I don’t want blood on my dick!’ It doesn’t make it any better that they say that it’s nasty.”

“Dude, let them say that shit. If they wanna think period blood is nasty, let them. It doesn’t affect you,” he replied. Spencer licked his lips. “Besides...I like the taste of blood.” He rolled a six, then picked up a card. Before I knew it, his head was in between my legs, eating me out. I actually feel good during that time of the month for the first time in a while. Brent was watching the whole thing blushing wildly. With how red his face looks right now, I’m surprised I didn’t see any blood come out of his nose. I gushed all over Spencer’s face and he gladly lapped up all of what came out of me. I took the die and rolled a three, then moved three spaces. Oh boy, the infamous ‘Masturbate’ card. I don’t even care if they watch me at this point. I decided to use one of the toys for this and I put a condom over it before sticking it inside of me. Brent went over to help me out a bit, which is nice. I mean, I helped him out, so it’s only fair. 

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

I feel like absolute shit right now. I can’t believe I hurt Ryan like that. It probably had a lot to do with his condition and I didn’t do anything to cause it, but I still feel shitty about it. I said to him, “Ryan, I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

“Brendon, you don’t need to apologize. You just need to be really careful when this comes around next time. I’m not mad at you, so don’t sweat it.” Ryan smiled at me and kissed my nose. “Love you.”

I smiled. “Love you too, baby.” I looked down at the floor and it looks like there was a murder in here. I laughed. “We should clean up the carpet after we’re done.” It was Brent’s turn to roll again and by the look on his face, he got another card that made him super uncomfortable. He shook his head and said:

“What the hell? Why do I keep getting this humiliating shit? Stop it!”

I smirked. “Remember, Brent, we have to do what the cards tell us to. I’m sure that the card you got wasn’t even as bad as you’re making it out to be.” He gave me the card to look at and I can see why he’s squeamish about it. I asked him, “Do you not know what they’re asking or are you too scared to do it?”

Brent gulped. “I-I don’t know...is there any way that one of you can do this instead?” I shook my head. He said, “That sucks. This is more humiliating than when I pissed all over Ryan...fuck, I don’t know if I can do it.”

Spencer patted his back. “Babe, you can’t skip over it. You have to do it. I did some pretty embarrassing stuff too. We all did.” He asked, “What does it say?”

“It says I have to whip someone...with my belt...until they tell me to stop.” I took Brent’s belt off for him and he looked at me shocked. He said, “U-Umm...I’ll stop pussying out and do it.”

I smirked. “Whip me, bro. I deserve it.” Brent took his belt from me, chuckling. I asked, “I deserve it, don’t I?” 

Brent whispered in my ear, “Goddamn right you do. Now get on your fucking hands and knees.” Ryan and Spencer were looking at each other confused until Brent began whipping me with his belt. To be honest, I like some pain. Ryan came over and held me close to his chest and cooed gentle sentiments to me. Brent said to him, “He’s fine, Ryan. He’ll tell me when to stop when he’s ready to.” 

Ryan replied, “Please don’t hurt him, Brent. I know he was a little rough with me, but it’s okay. I forgave him.”

I said to him, “Baby, don’t worry. I like pain, if you didn’t know.” Brent stopped abruptly and hugged me from behind. “Why’d you stop?”

He replied quietly, “I can’t bring myself to hurt you. Even if you like it. It goes against everything I am.” I nodded as if to say I understand. It was my turn to roll the die and pick up a card. I giggled at what it said because it’s so mild. I took my shirt off and put it down next to me. Spencer rolled after me and he got the spanking card.

Spencer shook his head. “Dude...what?” He said to Ryan, “On your hands and knees. Now.” Ryan did as he said and he gulped. Spencer whispered to him, “Count for me until you can’t handle it anymore. If you mess up, we’re starting over. Got it?” 

Ryan replied quietly, “Spencer, I’m bleeding...I don’t want to ruin your clothes.”

“You won’t. Don’t worry about it.” Spencer hissed in his ear, “Do what you’re told, Ryan.” He just stayed there and waited for what he had coming. Spencer began spanking my boyfriend and he was counting each and every one. After about fifty spanks, I noticed that Ryan’s thighs were streaked with cum and some blood and Spencer decided to stop because of it. He said to him quietly, “It’s flowing down your legs, dude.” Ryan blushed wildly and said:

“I’ll take care of it...sorry…”

Spencer replied, “No, it’s fine. I just don’t want you getting an infection.” Ryan went to the bathroom to clean himself up and I started cleaning up the carpet. Spencer said to me, “We don’t want people to come over and think we murdered someone.” 

I laughed. “Why would people assume that we’d do something like that?” Spencer looked at me and motioned to where Ryan was. I said, “Well...that’s different.” Ryan came back and sat down next to me. “Hey there, pretty baby.”

Ryan smiled and kissed my cheek. “Hi.” Ryan rolled another time. A four, to be exact. He picked up a card and I could’ve sworn the one single die was now accompanied by three more. Ryan noticed this too and said, “Oh my god! There’s four of them now! What the fuck?” I wonder what this means. He said, “You three have to roll.”

“What about you?”

“I can’t pick it up,” he replied. “I’m automatically the bottom.” Ryan looked at Brent. “You go first, Brent...then Brendon...and then Spencer.” We all seemed to have rolled the same number. I don’t know what that means. Do we all do him at the same time or what? He smirked. “Looks like you three tied.”

I looked down at the dice. “Wait...we have to roll again, right?” Ryan nodded. We rolled again and I noticed that Brent rolled higher than Spencer and me. I muttered under my breath, “Damn.” 

Ryan giggled. “Brent, you get to do whatever you want to me.” He looked at the card he picked up earlier. “You know the drill.” Brent shrugged and began making out with him. I noticed he pulled something out of Ryan and began to stick his fingers inside. He’ll let them stick his fingers inside of him, but he tenses up when I do it. I don’t understand.

“Say..um...babe? How come you let Spence and Brent stick their fingers inside of you, but you tense up when I try to do it?”

Brent said, “It’s quite simple. You have to go slow with him. Remember, he has more to work with down there than we do, so it takes him a little longer to get aroused enough to do stuff like this.” He smirked. “Believe me, I’ve done this to many girls to know.” I blushed and nodded. Brent laughed. “What’s wrong? You were the one who lost your virginity first.”

I gulped. “I just didn’t expect you to say something like that.” Ryan began to whimper softly and he began to bounce on Brent’s fingers. I watched the whole thing go down until he came all over Brent’s hand, which he proceeded to lick his hand afterwards. “Dude, what the hell are you doing?”

“He tastes good. You got lucky with this pretty little thing.” Brent smirked at me. “I think you’re next, B. Now you can quit whining like a little bitch and have some time with him.” I got on top of him to get him all relaxed before I do anything else with him. When he was all relaxed, I lifted up his shirt to suck on his hips and his nipples. A little something different for him to enjoy. I wanted to make up for what I did earlier.

Ryan whimpered quietly. “Master...you’re teasing me.”

I said, “I love to tease you, Doll.” I licked down his stomach and began to suck on the inside of his thighs. He let out a soft moan and exposed himself more to me. I asked him, “You’re enjoying Master’s touch, aren’t you?” Ryan nodded and closed his eyes completely. I don’t know if he’s too embarrassed to look at me or he’s too overwhelmed by what I’m doing. Probably the second option. I doubt he’s embarrassed to look at me. I tugged at his shirt, waiting for him to give me the okay, which he did by nodding. I opened up a condom and rolled it onto myself and lubed him up before sliding in. I smiled at him and said, “You feel so good, baby.”

“I guess all the teasing paid off, huh, Master?” he asked with a wink. I nodded and pushed myself in and out of him. Ryan moaned softly and held onto my shoulders. “So good, Master...thank you.” The weirdest part about this is that Ryan doesn’t seem to care that our bandmates are sitting there watching the whole thing. I better be careful because if Ryan comes one more time, he’ll be out for the rest of the day. He whispered to Spencer and Brent, “Get over here.” They came over to start rubbing his cock, lube him up and fuck him with a toy. I felt a toy going up inside of me and I moaned loud and whorish. My hand went in Spencer’s pants and I jacked him off while Ryan was jacking off Brent. Don’t ask me how we got this to work. I don’t even know. The game is like some voodoo shit, okay? It’s like the puppet master and we’re all the puppets. Eventually, all four of us came at the same time and we flopped onto the floor, panting like the dogs we are. Ryan and Brent were fast asleep, but Spencer and I were wide awake. The carpet was all cleaned up and the game put itself away. Ryan and Brent woke back up to see that everything was back to normal. Ryan asked, “Everything’s back to normal now? Yay.”

Brent gulped. “But the humiliation is still there...in my mind.” He covered his face in embarrassment. He added, “God, I can’t believe none of you had to do anything that made you feel ashamed of yourself.”

Spencer smirked. “You pissed on Ryan and you fucking liked it. The look on your face said everything. What were you gonna do, piss yourself to avoid doing it?” He giggled. “Either way, it’d be great for us to watch.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I was considering it. It wouldn’t be as bad because I can piss myself on command.”

I laughed. “My god, Brent, you’re acting like you did the worst out of all of us.” I grabbed some rope and said jokingly, “I’ll tie you to the staircase.”

Brent smirked and replied coldly, “You do that and I’m breaking your fucking asshole.”

“Dude, I was joking! No need to get all bitter and bitchy,” I replied with a laugh. “Jeez, Brent. You on the rag too?” Brent shook his head, blushing. “I’m just fucking with you.” I slapped his ass. “Good job, bro.”

“Alright, smartass. Enough.” Brent laughed. Ryan went to the bathroom to take care of his business and then he went into his room to sleep. I thought this would be super awkward, but it was honestly pretty entertaining. Seeing Ryan break out of his shell a bit is what made it the best for me. If we can do something similar to this, that’d be awesome...and funny as hell because of Brent being squeamish. Wonder how that’ll work out. After Spencer and Brent left to go to their room, I got out an empty jar. I took a slip of paper to write something on it, folded it, and put it in the jar. Boy, do I have something in store for them.

 

*To be continued….*


	4. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Spencer aren't feeling well while Brendon and Brent talk about sex and what gets them off. Brent comes clean with his deepest, darkest secrets.

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I’ve been in pain since yesterday, even though it wasn’t as bad as it is right now. I can’t really move without risking the chance of making the pain worse except for going to the bathroom. My god, it sucks. The only good thing about this is that I have a good excuse to lay down, have as much chocolate as I want, and take warm baths. One thing’s for sure, I know I’m not alone because Spencer’s dealing with cramps too. Brent came in to check on me. He knelt down by me and asked, “Hey, Ryro. You feeling alright?” For no reason other than the fact that I’m in serious pain, I started sobbing. He looked at me wide-eyed. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ask that. I should’ve known.”

I sniffled and shook my head. “N-No, it’s okay, Brent. Thank you for being concerned.” I continued, “I’m in pain, Brent. Very serious pain. It hurts. Everything hurts.”

Brent replied sympathetically, “Oh my god, you poor baby.” I saw him get the heating pad and felt some nice relief when he placed it on my stomach. He said, “I’ll leave you alone if you want to be left alone.” I held onto him like I was begging him not to leave. He decided to get under the covers and lay down next to me. Brent sighed. “I’m sorry you’re in pain, dude.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Brent. It’s just my body being a bitch to me.” I sometimes hate the way that I was born, but I know there’s not a lot I can do about it because of my health not being the best. Plus I’m pretty fragile, so that doesn’t help my case any. Brendon came in my room to check on me and I told him, “Whatever you have planned for today, I’m not feeling well enough to do it.”

Brendon asked, “What’s the matter?”

I said in an embarrassed tone, “I’m on my period.”

“Oh, my poor baby.” He comforted me. I felt him squeeze me where I was hurting and I started sobbing again. He said, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to squeeze there.”

I sniffled and held my stomach. “My cramps are really bad…” I added, “Plus I feel like a wine bottle just spilling non stop.”

Brendon stroked my hair. “You poor baby.” I clinged to his shirt and sobbed loudly. He just comforted me in the best way he could. He asked Brent, “Has he ever gotten this emotional during that time or no?”

Brent replied, “Oh yeah.” He added sadly, “I wish I could do something...but I know there’s not a lot I can do.” He asked me, “Want me to get a hold of your doctor and see what she can do?” I shook my head. Brent sighed. “I’ll get you a couple aspirin and see if that’ll help.”

I shook my head. “Aspirin makes me bleed more.” I added, “My dad’s tried to give me aspirin and ibuprofen before, but all it did was make it worse and I ruined my sheets and my mattress.” I laid back and sniffled in pain. “I hate this...I hate it so much!”

“Ryan, there’s not a lot we can do. We can’t just make this stop.” Brent sighed and gently rubbed my stomach. “If one of us could take the pain you’re feeling right now and deal with it for you, we would.” 

Brendon added, “Yeah. We all know how terrible it is for you.” He had an idea. He asked me, “Want me to get Spence?”

Brent insisted, “No no no. Don’t. He’s in just as much pain as Ryan is right now and he doesn’t even want to move.” Brendon sighed in defeat and face-palmed. Speaking of Spencer, he walked in. Brent said softly, “Aaww. Hey, Spencey. Feeling okay?” He shook his head and whimpered loudly. Brent got up and let Spencer lay down next to me. He looked at Brendon and said sadly, “Our poor babies.”

He nodded. “Yeah...poor things. I feel so bad.” Brendon went over to plug in the other heating pad for Spencer and sat the both of us up. He asked me, “Is there anything you need, babe?” 

I replied, “Some tea, please...and my medicine.” I held onto Spencer and rocked him in my arms. “You know where it is. It’s in the medicine cabinet by the aspirin.” Brendon left for a few minutes and then came back with the tea and medicine. I said, “Thank you, baby. You’re too good to me.”

Brendon shrugged it off like it was nothing. “It’s no big deal, pretty baby. What kind of boyfriend would I be to not help you while Satan’s waterfall is coming out of you?” I laughed softly before taking my medicine and sipping some tea. He added, “Oh, my mom said that lavender is good for bad cramps like you get on your period. She recommended that we get lavender tea for ya.” I started crying again and Brendon couldn’t do anything else except hold me. “It’s okay, Ryan. We do it because we love you and we want to make this time more comfortable for you.”

“You guys are too good to me...it’s making me emotional.”

He patted my back. “I know, baby. I know.” Spencer began to massage my back and lay his head on my shoulder. Brendon said to me, “If you and Spence need anything, you know where we are.”

I said, “Thank you.” I kissed his cheek. “Love you, Brennie.”

“I love you too, Ryro.”

 

*Brent’s POV*

 

“So what’re we supposed to do now?” I asked Brendon. He had a pile of slips of paper by a jar and I looked at them curiously. I said, “I’ll fill out some slips to put in this jar, if that’s what you wanna do.”

Brendon shrugged. “That’s pretty much all we can do for now. I feel bad because there’s not a lot I can do for Ryan or for Spencer.”

I replied, “Hey, it’s not your fault. There’s not a lot I can do for them either. It’s just Mother Nature being a bitch and it’ll be over soon.” I started writing some pretty filthy things that even made me feel a bit uncomfortable writing down. But at least they won’t judge me for what I keep hidden in the depths of my mind. I don’t understand why I’m so squeamish about stuff like this. Probably because I had nobody to really talk to about it. Not even my brother because he wasn’t home a lot and I was so scared of being judged. I let Brendon read what I wrote on the slips of paper he gave me and gave him a worried look.

“Whoa...that’s interesting. I never knew you’d be into any of this.”

I blushed. “Yeah...I did those things in secret...and enjoyed doing them too. I never told anyone about it because I didn’t want to be judged.”

He asked, “You never even told Spence or Ry?” I shook my head. “Oh...you know that we won’t judge you.” I know when Brendon mentioned tying me up, it got me excited, believe it or not. I’ve always wanted to be tied up, pissed on, and someone to ride my face. Or at least sit on it. Brendon read another slip I wrote and blushed. “You like it when something is vibrating against a part of your body?”

My voice was quiet when I said, “Yes. It’s really embarrassing. It could even be my phone vibrating against my leg and I get so hot and bothered. My controller vibrating in my hands or around my crotch excites me...especially when I brush off takin’ a leak.” I added, “I usually end up humping something and deny myself orgasms even when I’m leaking like crazy. I only did that when nobody was home...it left me in tatters.” I bet you that Brendon’s getting himself all hot and bothered just listening to me confess my deepest secrets to him.

“That doesn’t seem too bad. I’m not gonna tell anyone about what you told me, and I’m sure that Spence and Ry won’t tell anyone either.”

I asked, “You guys promise to never tell a soul about it?” He nodded. I smirked. “Good. You won’t like what I’ll do to you if it ever comes out of your mouth.” Brendon looked at me like I was crazy. He said:

“Brent, we would never do that to you. Even if you leave, this is gonna stay with all of us. It won’t go anywhere, I promise you.”

Yeah, I wonder if they’ll ever spill the beans if they decide to kick me out or something. Oh, Brent’s into some freaky shit? Alert the media! Not that it’ll ever happen though. I said, “I’m not gonna tell anyone what any of you are into either. That’s a promise.” I laughed. “Too bad they’re not feeling well…’cause I know a way to make them feel better.”

Brendon replied, “I think they’ll be able to take care of each other, but you can try, I guess.” Well, if they let me, that is, which I highly doubt. They might eventually. For right now, they probably want to be left alone. I noticed that Spencer came out of the room to get Ryan and himself something to drink, but I didn’t want to bother him. Brendon asked me, “What were you waitin’ for?”

“I was about to ask, but I decided against it.”

 

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

“Hey, Ry. You feeling okay?” I asked out of concern for him. I know he’s in immense pain right now, but I want to help him. Ryan shrugged and took the water I got for him. I said gently, “Periods suck, I know. There’s a way to make your cramps go away for a while. I can do that for you if you want.” Ryan nodded with desperation in his eyes. I took his pants off and laid down a couple of old towels in order to do this. He seemed to be pretty bashful, so I whispered, “There’s nothing I haven’t seen of you. No need to be bashful. Just let me work my magic on you and you’ll feel better.” I took the cotton plug he had inside of him and threw it away before getting down to business on his little kingdom that I’ve rightfully claimed (despite him being with Brendon and me being with Brent). I began to plant gentle kisses on his rose petals and gave the tip of his cock a quick kiss as well. It went from kissing to licking and even fucking him with my tongue. Because of how sensitive he is right now, it didn’t take much for him to gush all over my face and he was left with pure satisfaction. I asked, “Feel better, dude?” He nodded. “Good. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Ryan asked me, “Want me to return the favor?” I let him go take care of himself and clean up before letting him do anything. Well, at least the towels didn’t get too messy. He didn’t mess them up as badly as I thought he would, which is good. Ryan came back to try taking care of me, which I allowed him to. He wrapped his fingers around my cock and began jacking me off, which eventually lead to him sucking me off. I closed my eyes to feel what he’s doing and it feels so nice. My cheeks felt warmer and warmer as I felt myself getting closer to my climax. It’s not going to take long for that to happen anyway. Even his tongue touching my shaft would send me over the edge right now...and it did. His touch made my cramps go away, that’s for sure. He asked me, “Better now?”

“Yeah...so much better. Thank you.” I pulled him in for a gentle kiss, eventually slipping my tongue in his mouth to explore it. Good thing Brendon and Brent are leaving us alone for right now. I’d probably snap at Brent unintentionally and make him cry if he said anything wrong or if he was being stupid. Speaking of him, he came in the room to check on us and this meant that I had to get off of Ryan before Brent gets green with envy. I said, “Hey.”

Brent replied, “There’s my baby. How are you feeling?”

I shrugged. “Feeling better. How about you?” He looked at me and his cheeks turned red. What did Brendon do to him now? I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Hey...you okay?”

He gulped. “Bden and I discussed a few things...mainly what gets us off. It was kind of awkward, especially since I’ve never really discussed that stuff with anyone. Not even with my family.” I’ve always noticed that about him. He doesn’t really enjoy talking about things like that. Not to mention the fact that he gets all bashful when people ask him what things get him off. It’s okay though. Brent continued, “I like Brendon and think he’s great and all, but pretty much all that comes out of his mouth is what gets him off or about sex! I don’t need to hear about him jacking off to piss porn and all that other shit.”

Ryan smiled and said gently, “That’s kind of how he is. He doesn’t mean to talk about that stuff. Brendon’s really open about the stuff you don’t like talking about...which is a bit disturbing. Even for me, and I’m kinky as fuck.”

“I wouldn’t care if he didn’t talk about it so much. Just listening to him talk about his fetishes and stuff makes me feel gross for what I’m into,” Brent replied quietly. He sighed like he was about to confess his deepest and darkest secrets. “Y’know what I’m into? I want someone to tie me up. When he joked about tying me up, it really excited me, believe it or not. I’m even into piss like Ryan is...and I’d really enjoy someone riding my face.” He paused and giggled. “Or at least sit on it. But the one thing that really gets me off is when I feel something vibrate against me.”

I blushed and looked at him wide-eyed. I whispered in shock, “Wow...just...oh my god. You kept all that hidden for how long?”

He said, “For a very long time. My parents don’t know about it. I think one time they suspected something, but I flat-out denied it because I was so scared that they’d disown me for what I’m into.”

I asked, “Not even Blake knows about this?” Brent shook his head. 

“My brother was out a lot when I was doing what I told you. After he graduated, I rarely got to see him. Mostly during the holidays, birthdays, and whenever he had breaks. I couldn’t talk about it with him either. He’d say that I’m disgusting for it.”

Ryan comforted him. “I know how you feel. Believe me. I could never tell anyone about what I was into either...but we eventually get over that fear and just own it. Y’know?”

Brent shrugged and said, “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I know you guys wouldn’t judge me for this stuff, so I feel better getting that out.”

 

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

For some reason, I feel like messing with everyone. I better be careful or else I’ll have to start writing my will. I went into Ryan’s room and I noticed that he was sleeping with Spencer, so I know they’re not options. I shrugged and went to the room Brent and Spencer share to see Brent asleep too. I rolled my eyes and just left. Guess I’ll have to wait until they wake up. What a bummer. At least I have some time to kill before they all wake up. Then again, Ryan and Spence aren’t feeling great, so I have to be very careful with them if they let me mess with them.

Brent eventually woke up and stumbled over to my bedroom door. I opened it and he said, “Hey, Bden.”

I replied, “Hi, Brent. You can come in if you want.” He walked in and I said to him quietly, “You know, if you didn’t want to discuss what we did earlier, you could’ve just said so. Not just blab about it to Ry and Spence behind my back.”

“Brendon, you could tell I was getting uncomfortable talking about what gets me off. Why didn’t you just take the hint and stop right then and there?” he asked. He continued, “I mean, really. I don’t give a rat’s ass what you jack off to as long as it’s legal and we don’t have the feds at our door. But that’s literally all that comes out of your mouth! Or about how much you wanted to fuck Ryan, then you got all mad because Spencer got to him first and gave him the good experience his friends didn’t get to have.”

I sighed. “Brent, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know I was making you uncomfortable. I really didn’t.” I continued, “As far as Ryan and Spencer are concerned, I did get mad because I thought he’d save himself for me, not his best friend.”

He said quietly, “You don’t think. That’s why you didn’t know you were making me uncomfortable. You just think with your dick. That’s why you get all jealous when Ryan’s with someone else besides you.” Brent added, “You don’t own your boyfriend. I can understand getting upset if he’s around people who are bad influences, but you literally get jealous if he’s with Spence or me and you assume he doesn’t love you. Which isn’t true. Ryan loves you and would do absolutely anything for you.”

“Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve him, to be honest. He deserves so much better than me.”

Brent raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Bden, I never said that at all. All I said was that you don’t own Ryan and that you need to quit being so jealous of every person he’s around.” He walked out and said, “Take what I said for what it’s worth.” I know that if I hurt Ryan, Spencer would have my head...and I don’t even want to know what Brent would do. It’s not worth the risk. I walked over to Ryan’s room and knocked on the door only to not hear anything from him or Spencer. I opened the door and said to them:

“We need to have a little talk.”

Ryan woke up and sighed. “Brendon, I have really bad cramps right now and I don’t want to talk.”

I replied, “Oh? But you’re perfectly fine with Brent having a conversation with you about something that should’ve stayed between me and him.” I added, “He could’ve just told me he was uncomfortable and I would’ve talked about a different subject.”

He said quietly, “Don’t put the blame on Spencer or on me all because Brent needed someone to vent to. It’s not fair to us.” 

“You’re just as much at fault.”

Ryan snapped, “No, we aren’t! For once in your life, can you take responsibility for the shit you pull instead of blaming it on everyone else? I told you I wasn’t feeling well, but you completely ignored me!” Not long after that, he started sobbing. “I don’t feel like having this discussion with you if all you’re gonna do is blame me for something you did.”

I snarled, “Well, your friend is a fucking pussy who can’t even handle it when people talk about sex!” I could tell that Ryan was about ready to scream at me, so I stopped. I said, “I’m sorry. I’m frustrated, okay? I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Ryan screamed, “GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!” 

“Please, baby, I’m sorry. You need to calm down. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you want right now. I want you to get the fuck out of my room, and then I might calm down,” he said in a eerily calm tone. “I’m sorry, Brendon, but you always do this to me, and I’m sick of it. Start taking responsibility for your wrongdoings. Stop blaming others.” Ryan smirked. “You don’t own me. I don’t act like I own you. I trust you...so why can’t you trust me? Because I have something extra in between my legs, which makes me inferior in your eyes? Or is it because you’re afraid I’ll leave?”

I sighed. “I don’t want to lose you, Ryan.”

Ryan replied, “Here’s a simple solution: treat me and my friends better. Then you won’t have to worry about losing me.” Spencer woke up not long after and asked:

“What’s goin’ on?”

I said, “I was just talking to Ryan about Brent venting to you guys.”

Spencer replied, “Brent can vent to whoever the fuck he wants. It’s not his fault he doesn’t really like discussing sexual stuff.” He added, “Don’t blame us. We didn’t do shit.”

Man, I feel like shit. I shouldn’t have done that to Ryan and Spence. I know they didn’t do anything wrong. I bit the bullet and went to go apologize to Brent. “Hey...I’m sorry about making you uncomfortable, dude.”

Brent looked at me and said, “Bden, it’s over with. Don’t make a big deal out of me being a pussy ass bitch.”

“No. I wanted to apologize because I feel bad about not taking your feelings into consideration.”

He sighed. “It’s whatever.” Brent added, “You seem to be taking responsibility right now.”

I nodded. “Yeah. Ryan really opened my eyes.”

Brent replied, “Oh? I thought Spencer did.”

“Him too...but mostly Ryan. I didn’t realize how much I was hurting you guys, so I’m sorry.” He nodded as if to tell me that everything’s okay. I was telling him the truth. Ryan did really open up my eyes to what I was doing wrong and that I was always putting the blame on other people instead of taking responsibility. I asked him, “We good?”

“Of course,” he said. I looked at him and he gave me a sly smile. Brent asked, “What are we gonna do about that jar?”

I laughed. “Waiting until our babies get better to do anything with it, of course.”

Brent replied, “Orgasms are natural pain-relievers...also I’ve heard that it makes periods not as long. So as long as they can keep...y’know, they’ll be fine. They won’t even need us to help.” Oh yeah. I heard about that too. Maybe we don’t need the jar after all.

 

*Spencer’s POV*

 

Out of nowhere, I hear Bden and Brent talking about a jar. What are they going to do with it exactly? Are they going to shove it up their asses or something? I sure hope not. I looked over at Ryan, who was holding his stomach still and I asked, “Need that thing again?”

Ryan nodded. “Y-Yes...please. My tummy hurts.” I began to rub him gently with my hand, trying to make his pain stop...even for a little while. It sure didn’t take much, considering how sensitive and tender he is right now. He looked at me with a dazed smile and said, “Thank you.”

I smiled. “No problem. If the cramps come back, let me know and I’ll scare them off.”

“I’ll do the same with you.” Ryan giggled.

I pinched his cheek. “Thanks, cutie.” I pulled out the board game and it was still the way it was from yesterday. I said, “Oh...it’s still like this because of...you know.”

Ryan groaned. “It’s because of my stupid period. That’s why the game’s like that right now. It’ll probably go back to normal in a few days.”

“Since when was this game normal?” I asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders. I said, “That’s what I thought. Now we can play this if you want to. We don’t have to if you’re not up to it.” He shrugged. I asked, “Is that a yes or a no?” 

He replied, “I don’t know...we can try.”

I said, “I know you don’t want to.” I put the game away and continued to cuddle with him. I sighed. “I’m not gonna turn into Brendon on you, okay?”

Ryan nodded. “I know. You’re too good to turn into him.” He started crying again out of nowhere. “I-I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Bden used to be such a sweet guy...now he’s become unpredictable. I don’t know what he’ll do next.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Ryro, but if he keeps being like this, break up with him,” I replied in the most delicate way I could. I added, “The last thing I want to see is you all beat up in a hospital bed with broken bones and bruises.” 

“Who would I be with if I break up with Brendon?”

I smirked. “Simple. You’ll be with Brent and me. We can make a three-person relationship work.” Ryan nodded and nuzzled into my chest. I laughed. “You’re so cute, oh my god.” I crawled on top of him and asked, “We could so something else if you want. Would you be cool with it or no?”

Ryan shrugged. “Sure. What did you have in mind?” Instead of telling him, I just want to show him what I had in mind. I put my head in between his legs and began to touch his modesty with my tongue while rubbing his manhood with a delicate touch. Ryan gasped quietly. “Oh...you’re so gentle.” I kept doing what I was doing to get him all riled up. Brendon needs some lessons. He whispered, “So good...please keep going, Spencer.” 

I’m guessing that Ryan’s a bit squeamish because of how delicate he is right now, but I don’t mind any of this. He’s such a sweet little baby. I perked up to ask him, “You good?” He nodded and I kept going. It sure didn’t take much for him to come again, which I gladly lapped up. I crawled next to him and stroked his soft hair. I laughed. “We should probably take a shower. I feel like a pig.”

He nodded in agreement. “I feel gross.” We went into the bathroom to shower because both of us are sweaty and not feeling well. Plus, we don’t care about being fully exposed to each other. Ryan pulled me into an embrace and rested his head on my shoulder. He said quietly, “I love you, Spence.”

I replied, “Love you too, Ryro.” After washing up and stuff, we felt a lot better. Better enough to get out of this room. I walked out to the living room to see Brent zoned out watching something on TV. He looked up and said:

“Oh, hey, baby. Hope you’re feeling better.”

I nodded. “Yeah...I’m feeling better. Much better.” I ruffled up Brent’s hair. “How about you, Brent?”

Brent replied, “I’m okay. Been worrying about you and Ryan...but I can see you two are taking care of each other.” Ryan gave me a peck on the cheek. “Aaawww. Cute.” When I sat down next to him, I noticed that he was holding a jar with some slips of paper. Shit, I know what Brendon and him were doing. They want us to play this game performing all their deepest fantasies. Sounds like fun.

*To be continued…*


End file.
